Daddy's Little Girl
by futurecullen26
Summary: Edward left again in Breaking Dawn, and comes back to find his long-lost daughter along with his daughter he had with Bella. Full Summary inside. Read the summary before passing it off. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: Flashbacks

**_Summary: Edward left in Breaking Dawn, not knowing that Bella was pregnant with Renesmee. Years later, Alice has a vision and the whole Cullen family returns. Edward comes back to find not just his daughter with Bella but his long-lost daughter he had before he met Bella. When the Volturi kidnaps her, will he get her back? Or will he lose her again, this time... forever?_  
**

**I DON'T OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA! SM DOES! I JUST PLAY IN HER WORLD!**

**Chapter 1: Flashbacks**

_Flashback: Third Person POV**  
**_

Melony Masen - as she was going by - received her schedule and walked to her new locker at Forks High School. She put her books into the backpack absentmindedly, nervous about the upcoming school day. She had tried to prolong it as best she could, but it was inevitable. Entering her homeroom, she noticed an empty seat by a girl with dark brown hair. As she sat down, she glanced at the girl. The brunette was very pretty - like a vampire - and had gold eyes. That's when Melony felt like she was going to freak out. As the bell rang, signaling the first class, it was all she could do to walk at a normal human speed.

At lunch, she sat by herself and played with her necklace. She was pretty much determined to get through the school day without coming in contact with the girl with gold eyes or anyone for that matter. It had been a while since she'd seen that - a really long while.

Melony then sensed someone coming up to her table. She sighed, but looked up. The girl who approached her had curly, bronze hair, - much like Melony herself, except hers was straight - brown eyes, and looked very familiar.

"Hi! I'm Nessie!" the girl said with a smile on her face. "I saw you sitting alone and was wondering if I could sit with you. You seem lonely."

Melony shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

Nessie sat down, smiling at Melony.

"Please stop," Melony asked. "You're kinda creepin' me out."

Nessie laughed. "Sorry! By the way, this is my sister, Bella."

Melony hadn't noticed a girl with brown hair coming up behind Nessie. As the girl sat down and looked up, Melony noticed it was the same girl from her homeroom. The girl with gold eyes. Melony tried to keep calm, to keep from running out of the cafeteria like a crazy person.

"Hi," Bella said quietly, looking down at the table.

"So what's your name?" Nessie asked, still smiling.

"Melony," Melony answered kind of awkwardly. "Nice to meet you guys."

From then on, Melony, Bella, and Nessie sat at lunch together everyday. Nessie was the one who talked the most, but Melony slowly opened up to her after awhile. Then, one day, Melony confronted Nessie about her sister's eyes when Bella wasn't there. It was a sunny day, and that only confirmed Melony's suspicions.

"Nessie?" Melony asked, drinking her juice.

"Yeah?"

"What's with your sister's eyes? Like... they're gold... and yours are brown."

Nessie rolled her eyes. At first, Melony thought it was something she had done, but then Nessie answered her question.

"My sister... she's really weird. You see, she wears glasses, but she hates them so she got contacts. And, being the weird person she is, she decided to get gold colored contacts." Nessie rolled her eyes again. "Sometimes I'm embarrassed to be her sister, but I love her either way."

She shrugged and smiled.

"Okay..." Melony said, stretching out the word. "But... what about why she's so pale? And why she isn't at school when it's sunny?"

Nessie laughed. "Have you seen Forks? It's barely ever sunny! Kinda hard to get a tan when you live in, like, the rainiest place on Earth! As for today, she got sick."

Melony shook her head, rolling her eyes. "Not buying it, Ness. I know you guys are different. I've seen how Bella _never_ eats or drinks anything!"

Nessie shrugged, determined to keep their secret under wraps. "School food is gross."

"You guys are vampires, aren't you?" Melony asked, smirking. "And don't lie."

Nessie gaped. "How did you know? I mean... vampires aren't real! Psshh! What are you talking about?"

"It's okay, Ness. I'm a vampire, too. Sort of... not really. I'm half-human/half-vampire."

Nessie gasped, then lowered her voice, saying, "I am, too! Bella's a full vampire, though! Oh man! Bella's gonna be pissed that I told!"

Melony laughed, feeling like she had belonged more than she had in years.

* * *

"Okay, so this is our house," Bella said cheerfully. "It's not much, but it's home." Bella shrugged. "Ness'll show you your room."

"Do you have a credit card?" Melony asked her, the wheels already turning in her head. "I'd really love to decorate your house."

"Omigosh!" Nessie squealed. "Mom, please? Pretty, pretty please!"

"Yeah, Bella, please!" Melony joined her. "I promise it won't be crazy or anything!"

Bella rolled her eyes, but relented. And she was very happy she had.

* * *

_Flashback: Boy Meets Girl_

Jacob climbed the steps up to the patio in his best friend, Bella's, backyard, towing along Cole, the newest pack member, with him. Cole was Seth and Leah's, who were still part of Jacob's pack, nephew from their cousin on their late father's side. He was, of course, of Quileute descent, young, and very eager to meet these vampires his alpha had told him about.

"Hey, Bella!" Jacob said, giving her a hug.

"Hey, Jake," Bella answered, rolling her eyes but giving him a huge hug anyway.

Jacob had grown used to her vampire smell over the years, and although it wasn't very appealing, he wouldn't trade her for the world. Especially since if it wasn't for her, he never would have met his true love.

"Jakey!" Nessie squealed as she came out of the house, jumping into his arms.

"Hey, Ness!" Jacob picked her up and swung her around. "Where's Melony?"

"Right here!" Melony said, running to get her hug from Jacob. "What are you doing here?"

"We got a new guy. He's young, and, of course, wanted to meet the big, bad vampires of Forks."

Bella, once again, rolled her eyes, then stuck her hand out. "Nice to meet you. I'm Bella. And you are?"

"Cole," he said with a dazed look, shaking her hand, and being surprised at how freezing cold it was.

Forgetting the chill, Cole was surprised at how this vampire wasn't at all what he imagined. She was beautiful, and even though she was pale, it suited her completely. Bella giggled, knowing how vampires could effect those not used to them and even those who were.

"I'm Nessie, Bella's daughter," Nessie said, sticking out her hand as well. "I'm a half-vampire."

Cole wasn't as dazed by this half-vampire. She was pretty, yes, but she had nothing on Bella. At least that's what he thought until he looked at Melony. Melony beat out any vampire he would ever meet. No competition.

Melony blushed when she met his eyes. He was just _so_ cute! _And_ he was buff! How old was he again?

"Hi, I'm Melony," she said, sticking out her hand.

"Cole," he replied in a dazed state once again.

"Nice to meet you, Cole."

"Yeah... you too."

They were silent after that, just staring at each other, their hands still connected. Jacob quickly grew bored, rolling his eyes.

"Let's go, lover boy," he said, dragging Cole away. "You can see your girlfriend later on movie night."

"Bye, Melony!" Cole called.

"Bye!"

* * *

_Flashback: Movie Night with Death_

**Melony POV**_  
_

The movie was just getting to the best part. I eagerly ate the popcorn as Nessie covered her eyes with her hands while still peeking at the screen. Cole was watching eagerly as well, yet still scared by the movie. I rolled my eyes.

"Are you guys really _that_ scared of this movie?" I asked.

They nodded.

"Seriously? This is just Final Destination 3; _The _Final Destination is going to be _the_ best," Jacob said.

"I know right?" I gushed. "I'm so excited about it!"

We then started talking about going to see it.

"This is getting way too scary for me, so I'm going to go," Nessie said.

She stood up, adding, "Jake, you can stay if you want," when he started to get up to follow her. He nodded, sitting back down, but then didn't take his eyes off the screen.

"I'm gonna go, too," Cole said.

I smiled and looked over to Bella. She was clutching a pillow so hard it was ripping down the middle. I took it from her and let her squeeze my hand instead, that is, until she almost broke it. I instead slipped Jacob's hand into hers. He yelped in pain as I laughed.

"Y'know, I think that we should watch out," I said, just trying to creep them out.

They looked at me quizzically. "Well, the movie is about Death trying to kill all the kids who keep escaping him, right? We will never age and are mostly indestructible by anything that Death tries to throw at us which basically means that we're escaping him. So, we should watch out before this exact same thing happens to us."

Just as I finished, the lights cut off, lightning flashed, and thunder boomed. Bella screamed. I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Oh c'mon, Bells," I said. "It's better to watch this movie in the dark anyway! It makes it more suspenseful!"

I turned back to the movie just in time to see that the movie cut off. Bella started screaming again, covering her eyes. A figure that I recognized as the Grim Reaper popped up before us. Bella screamed again and lunged at the creature. I saw Nessie dart out of the way as Bella ripped apart "Death". Jacob and I started laughing.

"Cole... turn on... the lights!" I managed to choke out in-between laughter.

The lights came on, and Cole came into the living room, sitting next to me, clutching his sides. We were both laughing hysterically by the time Nessie came out from behind the couch, looking absolutely buried her face in Jake's chest and, although he knew he was going to get hell for it later, he shook with laughter. This whole time Bella was just staring at us, "Death's" cloak still in her hands.

"Bella," Jacob said, acting like he's completely serious, "I think that Nessie should stay the night at La Push with me. Tomorrow I'll send someone over to retrieve her stuff, and you will get to see her on the weekends. Obviously you're way too much of a dangerous mother for her to live with you."

"_Nessie?_" she asked. "You were behind that cloak?"

Ness nodded sheepishly.

"Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on here?" Bella yelled.

"We tricked you," I said, just barely stopping my laughter to answer her. "We all planned it because we knew you'd freak out! I just... I didn't think you'd get _that_ freaked! That was just too hilarious!" I got serious then. "But the warning stays true. We should still watch for 'Death'."

Cole kept on shaking with silent laughter while we got serious. Bella was real serious at first, too, and then we all burst out laughing again, including Bella. Then, the lights cut off again, but this time not by any other prank. By then, we had all stopped and were completely silent, except for Bella.

"Who else do you guys have in on this?" Bella asked. "Seth? Leah? _Sam?_"

She continued to laugh and sat down on the couch.

"Bella, we aren't doing this," I said nervously, right now wishing that those words were false.

Thunder boomed again and lightning flashed, just like we had done last time.

"Yeah, right!" she said.

Death popped up before us again. A dark voice spoke.

"You have escaped me for the last time!" it cackled. "Now, you shall meet your doom!"

Nessie and I screamed. Cole's eyes went wide with fright. When Ness and I had stopped, there was still a shrill, girlie scream. We realized it was Jake, causing him to stop. That made Bella laugh and I would've laughed too, but I had a bad feeling that this was serious. Bella still laughed. Two more Deaths popped up, circling the couch.

Bella sighed. "You guys have really outdone yourselves. I have to give you props. But seriously?"

She tore off the cloak like she had with our fake Death. However, instead of there being nothing behind it, a glowing skeleton appears, looking really scary. We all started screaming, even Bella, Cole and Jake with his girly scream. The lights came back as Death disappeared, and the TV came back on. The last thing we heard was an evil laugh from Death. I turned the TV off, still shocked.

"Guys, grab your jackets," Bella commanded. "We're going out."

"Where?" Nessie asked, grabbing her jacket quickly.

"Anywhere but here. We throw out all Final Destination movies - we can still see The Final Destination - but we never speak of this again, okay? Never saw it, never heard it, never speak it. That's our motto."

We all nodded, and Bella grabbed the keys. We left the house really fast and didn't look back as she sped off.

* * *

_Flashback: I'm Breaking Up With You_

**Cole POV**_  
_

I walked with my head down through school. I had no idea how I was going to do this or what I was even going to say. She was so sweet, so kind, and would never do anything to hurt me just as I would do the same. Yet, right now, I was going against all that and was going to hurt her so badly. I wished I could just skip school for the rest of my life, but I didn't think it would be _that_ bad. That is, until I saw her smiling face with my schoolwork in a folder, hands stretched out to me.

"Hey, Cole!" she said.

"Hey, Ashlyn," I answered my soon-to-be ex-girlfriend

"Here's all your school work! Where have you been? You missed, like, the whole week last week, and you missed two days this week. Is something wrong?"

I sighed. "Walk with me, Ashlyn."

She nodded and put her hands in her back pocket. I can't believe I'm about to break her heart!

"Cole? You know you don't have to tell me anything, right? Not if you don't want to. I understand. Really!"

I nodded, not really listening. I stopped and she stopped, too, turning to face me.

"Ashlyn, we've been... I think that... we need to... ugh!"

I slumped against the lockers, really feeling awful about what I was about to do. She smiled and leaned against the lockers, too.

"Cole, just spit it out," she said kindly.

"Ashlyn... I'm breaking up with you."

I cringed, shutting my eyes tightly. I don't hear anything from her, so I open my eyes and look. I really wish I hadn't. Tears have welled up in her eyes.

"What? Why?" she sobbed quietly.

"I met another girl. I just think that we need to go our separate ways."

She started to get angry.

"And who is this... girl who you seems to be your _soulmate_?" she asked.

Little did she know, she was directly on the truth.

"It's not that." _Lie! _"It's just that she's opened my eyes to different things of the world. She makes me see it all differently." _Not far from the truth. I do see the world differently. I see nothing but her._

"Well, Cole, can't we just work things out?" she asked. "I mean, why don't you spend time with the both of us and see who you like most."

I sighed and shook my head.

"If it came down to that, it wouldn't be a contest," I said.

It's true. My choice would always be Melony. She pouted, about to speak, but the bell ringing cut her off.

"I'll... I guess I _won't _catch you later."

I nodded. She waved goodbye, and walked off, looking really sad. I sighed. At least that was over with.

_~DLG~DLG~DLG~DLG~DLG~_

I sat down on the pier as Mel sat down next to me.

"Hey Coley Bear!" she said with a bright smile on her face.

I smiled. "Hey Mel."

"What's wrong?" she asked.

I sighed and shook my head.

"Tell me - Oh wait, never mind. You did it, huh?"

I nodded. I had told her that I would break up with Ashlyn as soon as possible. Then, I had sounded really excited.

"It was just harder than I thought."

She sighed. "You still have feelings for her."

It wasn't a question.

"No! No, I do not! I only have feelings for you Melony."

I smiled. She looked at me and before I knew it, she pushed me into the water. Luckily, it's not really a pier that overlooks the ocean. It overlooks a lake. It was me and Melony's favorite spot.

"What was that for?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I wanted you to get wet, and this seemed like the perfect opportunity." She shrugged again and stood up. "I have to go home. I'll see you later, Koala Bear."

Koala Bear, along with Coley Bear, was her nickname for me. In turn, I called her Mel Bear. I got out, intending to push her in, but she quickly ran away, yelling bye over her shoulder. I shook my head, smiling, and turn around. Then I see her.

**Mel's POV**

I sensed someone with Cole as I was running away from him. I hid behind the trees and watched them. I saw a girl with blond hair and brown highlight. Her hair was in a messy bun, and she was wearing a yellow tee, jean capris with the ripped style, and brown flipflops. I rolled my eyes. Flip-flops with jeans are _so_ 2009.

I could hear her about to talk Cole. I moved closer to hear them better.

"Ashlyn!" he said.

Right now I regretted having pushed him in. He was soaking wet and his tee, ripped at the sleeves, was almost see-through. I growled at the girl.

"Cole, can we talk?" she asked.

He shrugged and nodded. I knew he knew I was here, though, and could hear every word he and that stupid girl were saying.

"I really think that you should dump that girl you just met. We've been going out for way longer than you have known her."

I growled. So this is his _ex_-girlfriend.

"Ashlyn, I feel like I've known her forever. I really think me and her were meant to be."

I smiled to myself. Obviously this girl didn't realize that it was over between her and Cole, so I guess I'm going to have to show her. Her eyes traveled down to Cole's wet t-shirt. I ground my teeth and growl, wanting to pounce. He crossed his arms over his chest like I've seen him do countless times when he meets with the pack. I decided that now was the perfect time to some out.

So I skipped out from my hiding spot yelling, "Cole, I-!"

I stopped. He looked at me, horrified. Not the reaction I had been hoping for.

"Who's this?" _Ashlyn_ asked.

"Yeah, Cole, who's this?" I said.

He rubbed the back of his head, sheepishly.

"Hey, Mel," he said. "This is Ashlyn, my _ex_-girlfriend."

I nodded and extend my hand, just to be polite. She just glared at me. I took my hand back and moved next to Cole. I really didn't like this girl.

**Ashlyn's POV**

I stared at the girl who had stolen Cole's heart. I had to admit that she _was _pretty. Actually, she's unnaturally gorgeous. She had dark brown hair that had a tint of... bronze, I think. it was very thick at the ends and kind of rounded. She wore no make-up and the only jewelry she had on was her gold, tiny-hoop earrings and her necklace that looked _very_ expensive. She was wearing a purple shirt, a jean mini-skirt with black leggings, black flats, and a jacket that hung around her arms, not her shoulders. She held one of Cole's hands in both of hers.

"Who are you?" I asked, acidly.

I really did hate her. She's too... perfect.

"I'm Melony," she said.

Her voice was velvet smooth, not really high-pitched but I could tell she was a girly-girl, but it didn't look like it the way she was shooting daggers at me.

"I'm Cole's _girlfriend._"

I flinched at that, and looked at Cole to confirm it, but he was looking at her as if she was a fragile china doll. She looked up at him and smiled then turned to glare at me.

"How old are you anyway?" I asked. "Like, ten?"

"You need to know why?" she countered arrogantly.

Just like I thought. A rich little princess. Of course. She was obviously used to getting whatever she wanted. She was not going to give Cole up easily.

"Just curious," I said, not looking away.

"Look, Ashlyn, you're blond, you're pretty, you can find another guy, but this guy," she jabbed her thumb back to Cole, "is _taken_."

I glared at her. She smirked, feeling victorious.

"I'm not going to give him up that easily," I said.

"Well, you'll be fighting for eternity." She lowered her eyes down and then back as if sizing me up. "Because I will fight. And I won't give up."

"Neither will I," I said.

"Yeah, good luck with that."

I balled my fists, wanting to swing at her. She noticed.

"I don't think you want to fight with me, Ashlyn."

"Try me, princess."

I heard what I thought was a growl as she lost her temper and lunged at me. Cole held her back with ease, using both of his hands to hold her by her waist. I didn't like that. She crossed her arms and pouted. Cole whispered something in her ear, and she giggled and kissed Cole on the cheek.

"Come by my house on Saturday. Tell Jake, Seth, and Leah to come by, too. Bring drinks. We're having a party!" she said, over her little fit.

She threw one last threatening glare at me, then skipped off excitedly. I rolled my eyes.

"You're in love with that?" I said to Cole, pointing my finger in her direction.

He glared at me.

"I'd like to be _friends_, but we can't be _friends _if you're going to disrespect Mel like that," he said. I cringed at the way he emphasized the word _friends_. "I'll catch you later, Ashlyn." He walked past me, his warm skin brushing against mine.

* * *

**A/N**

**What do you think? This was just a look at Melony's life now. You'll get a lot of Flashbacks of Mel's childhood. I'll try to find a picture of how she looks and post it on my profile but I can't make any guarantees. REVIEW! Thanks, BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2: Blast From The Past

**I DON'T OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA! SM DOES! I JUST PLAY IN HER WORLD!**

**Some things to know:**

**Bella, Nessie, Melony, Jake's Pack, Sam's Pack: Live in Forks- Forks High suffered a fire and everything (records, the building) was destroyed. Jake has imprinted on Nessie and his pack consists of: Jake, Cole (Mel's guy), Leah, Seth. Nessie and Bella go to Forks.**

**Charlie lives in Florida. For obvious reasons, Bella could not go with him. They still keep in touch though.**

**Cullen Family: Live in Alaska- Edward left in BD not knowing that Bella was pregnant.**

**How was Bella turned: Jake and his pack had protected Bella, who was in the Cullen house when they left, from Sam's pack. When she was having Renesmee, Jacob found a vampire to turn Bella. Her and Jake's pack don't live together but they are like one, big family.**

**Now, Enjoy the 2nd chapter!  


* * *

Chapter 2: Blast From The Past**

**Edward POV**

I stared out the window as I thought about Bella and Forks. I still coundn't believe that I left her after promising I wouldn't. I sighed. Even my family hated me. Alice came flying down the stairs and started hitting me with her fists. I stared at her then looked over to Jasper, hoping for some explanation. He just shrugged. I sighed.

"Alice, why are you hitting me?" I asked.

"You made us leave Bella again! I hate you for that!" she screamed.

Jasper sighed. "Alice, darling, haven't we discussed this before?" he said gently as he tried to coax her to stop hitting me.

She wouldn't budge of course. "This is different Jazzy! I just had a vision _of _Bella! She's a vampire now, not from _our _venom, and not apart of _our _family!"

As if I couldn't be any more surprised, she began to speak again.

"Did you know that Bella was _pregnant _when we left? She has a daughter who looks _just like you_?"

I gaped at her. Rosalie entered the room. Great.

"Wait, do you mean that I have a _niece_, a freaking _niece_?" she asked.

Alice nodded. Rosalie took one look at me, and then ran up to me and started hitting me like Alice had just done.

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" they both chanted.

I sighed. Carlisle came into the room just then.

"Carlisle, can this even happen?" I asked, referring to a human being pregnant with a vampire's child.

He shrugged.

"Not that I know of."

He was in deep thought by the time Esme had came into the room.

"Edward, now, I don't hate you but I think that you've made a terrible mistake," she said.

I sighed, knowing that she wanted to join Alice and Rosalie who were both still hitting and chanting. Of course, to make matters worse, Emmett then walked into the room.

"Hey, Jazz, look!" he said, putting his elbow on Jasper's shoulder. "Edward's being beaten on by both our girls."

He laughed and eventually Jasper laughed with him.

"Edward, this time you can't blame Jasper, though none of us blames you for the first time sweetheart," Alice said, smiling sweetly at her mate then turning back to face me with a glare. "You didn't do this for Bella's safety; you did this for your own selfish needs!"

She stomped up the stairs, Jasper going after her, then followed by Rosalie and Emmett. Eventually even Esme left as well, and it was just me and Carlisle.

"I'm guessing you want to go see her?" Carlisle asked.

I smiled sheepishly and nodded. Alice flew back down the stairs.

"Omigosh, Edward!" she yelled. Then, she hugged me tight and started chanting, "I love you! I love you! I love you!"

Then Rose ran down and did the same.

"We'll leave tomorrow," Carlisle said.

I nodded as he left, leaving me with Shopaholic 1 and Shopaholic 2.

**Melony's POV**

"Mel, are you _sure _you don't want to come with us?" Nessie asked me.

I nodded. "I'm sure! Now go and we'll go to Peyton's when you get back!"

She smiled and nodded.

"Alright, we'll see you later!" Bella says. "But, are you sure?"

"Yes! I've things to do, people to not see, and places to not go or be." I shooed them out, shutting and locking the door. "Now what do I do?"

I decided to play my piano for a few minutes, but then got bored. So I played the Wii, Rock Band, Guitar Hero, but end up playing the piano again. I remembered so many things of my past with my father. We had even made up this chant that was just ours.

"Together we'll be, oh how I wish forever," I said to no one. "In our own little world of bliss, peace, unity, harmony, love..."

My throat closes when I get to the last part because it's no longer true. It no longer binds us anymore. Because he's gone-

"Forever," I heard someone say from outside the door.

I stood up quickly, wanting to see this mystery person outside our door.

"She runs around the couch. Nearly dodges the coffee table. She slips, she slides, and opens the door to find... Edward Cullen?"

I stare at the face that is so... familiar.

**Edward POV**

"Alice, where did you see Bella?" I asked.

"Well... I _think_ it was in Forks, but I'm not completely sure," she said.

I grimaced. Not the answer I wanted.

"Let's go guys!" Emmett yelled as he came down the stairs. "I want to see my little sister!"

We ran out of the door. Everyone was coming. We arrived at Bella's house a while later. I could hear a piano being played inside. It was a very beautiful piece. Then I heard a girl saying something that I had made up for what seems like ages ago. A suppressed memory that was actually kind of fuzzy now. I dug around in my head, suddenly remembering the rhyme. She stopped on the last part. I waited a bit to see if she would start again. Then I whispered it for her.

"Forever."

There was a short pause before I heard, "She runs around the couch. Nearly dodges the coffee table. She slips, she slides, and opens the door to find... Edward Cullen?"

I stared at her as she stared at me. She looked like...

The door slammed in my face. I heard her talk to herself.

"What just happened?" she asked herself.

I tried to tune into her mind. It was like a slide show of her childhood. Right now I was fully sure that it was-

The door opened.

"Hello," she said. Alice wasn't breathing. She saw what I saw.

_Edward, can it be? _she thought.

My shoulders went up and down, movement that wouldn't be visible to the human eye.

"Hello, I'm-" Carlisle started, but the girl cut him off.

"I know who you are. Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie... Edward."

She threw daggers at me when she said my name.

"Oh. Well, okay then."

"Unfortunately, Bella and Renesmee are not here right now but you may come in."

She opened the door and stepped aside to let us in. We all walked in quickly. I watched her carefully. She looked like my darling Melony, yet she had changed in unexplainable ways. I looked around at the house.

"I love the way it's decorated," Alice commented. "Bella really outdid herself. How come she wasn't into this kind of stuff when I was around?"

She pouted and glared at me.

"Actually, this is my doing," Melony said. "You would've hated this place if you had seen it _before _I got here."

She smiled.

"This is Renesmee?" Rosalie asked, picking up a picture of a young girl from the living room table.

"Yes. That's the most recent picture that's been taken."

I walked over to the mantle, and looked at the pictures. I saw Bella, Renesmee, and Melony in one picture. In the other, it looked like Renesmee and... Jacob Black? The other one was of Melony and some other guy, and there was one of Bella and Jacob. Renesmee and Melony are in the last one. Truly best friends. I sat down on the couch. Melony sat on the end of the couch across from us.

"Well, I know you so I guess you should get to know me. I'm Melony. No, I am not Bella's daughter, Renesmee is. I was adopted into the family several months ago. Renesmee and I are best friends."

I saw Alice flinch at that. Melony had said that her and Alice would be "bffwdetags" or "best friends forever who do everything together and go shopping".

"They'll be home soon," she added. "By the way, Edward, they both hate you."

With that, she got up from the couch and went over to the piano. She began to play something I didn't recognize. Then, a girl with bronze curls down to her back, dark brown eyes, and fair skin came through the door, carrying a paper bag.

"Aw, Mel! I love that song!" she squealed.

Then, she looked over to us, and her face went from horror to sadness to anger. She looked over to Melony. Melony just shrugged. Then Bella walked in. She was beautiful with gold eyes, her same dark brown hair, her pale skin, and although she looked different, she still looked the same in so many ways.

"Thanks, Mel," she chimed. Her voice was sweet. "I love that song."

Renesmee looked panicked.

"Uh, Mom! Why don't you go get the rest of the bags, and _I'll _put everything away, kay?"

She tried to shoo her mother out. Bella just smoothly walked around her.

"Ness, what's your problem? We _never _have to go back and get the rest of the stuff because we carry everything in one sitting. _Duh_!"

She walked into the living room. Her eyes went wide, and she looked at us, her eyes examining each of our faces, as if she couldn't believe it was us. When her eyes landed on me, I thought she had missed me at first, but I was dead wrong. She glared in my direction, then looked at Melony. Melony smiled sheepishly. Bella's expression softened towards her.

"Well, look who's back?" she retorted, mostly to me.

Alice hopped up and squeezed Bella in a hug.

"Oh Bella! I missed you so much!"

Bella stiffened and hugged her awkwardly.

"Missed you too."

Alice pulled away and looked hurt. She threw daggers my way before sitting down. Melony came into the living room.

"I'm sorry Bella," she said. "They just came, and I wasn't sure what to do..."

Bella smiled. "It's okay, Mel," she said, softly.

She gave her an one-armed hug. I sighed. She would never talk like that to me ever again. Melony nodded and sat down next to Renesmee and Bella on the couch.

"Why are you here?" Renesmee asked harshly.

I didn't answer.

"I had a vision and Edward wanted to come see you," Alice answered for me.

I nodded, confirming it. Then, the doorbell rang, and Melony and Renesmee exchanged a glance. Melony hopped up and ran to the door. Seth and Leah Clearwater, Jacob Black, and the same guy I saw in the picture with Melony walked through the door. Seth was holding a pack of Crush Orange Soda.

"Hey party people!" he shouted.

Then he stopped as they all cringed and looked at my family sitting on the couch.

"Why do the bloodsuckers always have to ruin the fun?" Seth asked.

I frowned. I guess that whole friendship/truce thing was now over with Seth.

"Y'know, when everyone else bagged on you guys, _I _stood up for you," he said, obviously very angry. "Now, I can't even believe I fought beside you."

He was talking directly to me. I looked down.

"Maybe we should go..." Leah suggested, already backing up towards the door.

"I'm staying," Jacob said.

I growled, wondering how him and my daughter could _possibly_ be connected.

"Me, too," said the unknown werewolf.

They leaned against the counter, arms crossed over their chests.

"We're gonna go," Seth said before leaving.

"Hey Seth?" Melony asked, running up to the door.

"Yeah?" he asked, turning towards her.

"Don't worry, we'll still have our _'rave' _party."

Seth grinned and looked at the unknown wolf.

"Cole, man, you are so _lucky_! This girl is _awe_some!"

He picked up Melony and hugged her tight before leaving. She just shook her head and closed the door. The wolf named Cole smiled at Melony. To my surprise, she blushed. He helped her onto the counter, both hands around her waist. It was all I could do to not pounce on him right now.

_Stupid leech,_ Jacob thought. I growled and hopped up, rushing over to him, daring him to think someone else. He then thought of everything Bella said and felt when I left her _again._ He smirked. I growled.

"Enough!" I heard Melony command. When neither of us backed off, she said, "You go sit back down!" to me.

Suddenly, I was taken over by this urge to do what she said.I tried to fight it but tired quickly which was very unusual. Vampires don't get tired, at least no physically. I continued to fight until it took me over completely and I was brought back to my seat. Alice hopped up.

"What are you doing to him?" she shouted.

"You sit down as well," Melony commanded.

Alice tried to fight as I did.

"It's better if you don't resist," Melony said softly.

Alice eventually stopped trying and was simply brought back down to her seat.

"Are you okay?" Jasper asked.

Alice nodded, but Jasper wrapped his arm around her protectively anyway.

"I have a pretty good guess of your power, but what is the rest of yours if you have one?" Carlisle asked.

We all looked at Renesmee. "I can tell people what I want by touch. I like using my gift better than talking."

We looked at Bella. "I'm a mental shield. I can extend it to others as I please."

As we looked at Melony, she said, "I can control people as I wish. Release."

Suddenly I feet light as as feather. It was a relief to have control back. Alice looked as if she wanted to cry. She rested her head on Jasper's chest while I leaned my head back on the couch.

"I don't particularly _enjoy _doing that, but it comes in handy. Now can't we at least _try _and talk like the civilized people we seem to _not_ be?"

I nodded because I did not want to endure that same restricting feeling I had before.

"So, Renesmee-" I started.

"My name is too long. You can call me Nessie."

Jacob frowned as I smirked.

"Okay, _Nessie_, um..."

I didn't know where to start.

"If you're trying to bond, don't bother. I'm not interested."

My optimism dropped. I just wanted to get to know her better. Yet she wanted nothing to do with me. Then, as Jacob thought a certain thought, I forgot all about Melony's power, making me hop up immediately.

"She's _my _daughter!" I growled.

He pushed off the counter. "She's _my _imprint!"

"_Stop_!" We both froze. "Edward, sit down! Jacob, go back against the counter!"

Jacob did it obediently while still tried to fight but failed miserably.

"You know what, Nessie isn't _yours _or _yours_." She hopped off the counter and grabbed Nessie from the couch. "She's _mine_, and me and her are going shopping at the grand opening of Peyton's. If we don't leave now, we are going to be late. Alice you can come with if you'd like."

Melony led Nessie to the front door.

Alice hopped up and eagerly ran to the door. "Catch you later!"

The three of them walked out of the door. I tried to get up but failed, once again.

"Great, now we're stuck here until she gets back," I groaned. "Now, what did we do?"

Jacob shrugged. "Why don't we do as she suggested before and try and talk like civilized people?" Cole suggested.

I rolled my eyes and stayed silent. When Melony, Nessie, and Alice finally got home, it was 7:00pm.

"We're back!" Nessie sang.

I sighed in relief.

"We brought stuff for everyone!" Alice announced. "Jazzy, come help with the bags."

Jasper hopped up and went outside. Melony walked through the door.

"Here is your stuff Bella," she said, handing Bella two bags.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Great."

She walked upstairs. Nessie handed Jacob two bags, and Melony handed Cole two bags also.

"Alice will give you guys the rest of your stuff but everything else right here is me and Mel's," Nessie said.

Melony releases Jacob and I, and him and Cole leave.

"Melony, may I talk to you real quick?" I asked.

"Uh... sure, I guess."

We walked outside as I tried to decide where to start with telling her what I hoped she remembered.


	3. Chapter 3: Daddy's Girl?

**Me: Na na na na na! You don't own Twilight!**

**Random Person I'm Taunting: Neither do you. *Person disappears* I start bawling. I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!! SM DOES! AND SHE IS A _GENIUS_!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 3: Daddy's Girl?**

**Melony's POV**

I followed Edward outside. To be honest I had no idea why I was out here. I barely knew the guy. Plus, my boyfriend, my best friend, my best friend's boyfriend, and my other best friend hated this guy. We stopped just short of the dark woods. He turned to face me. I looked at him, expressionless.

"Um. . . I have no idea how to say this," he began. I leaned on my hip, placed a hand on it, and tapped my foot impatiently.

"Can we just get on with this?" I asked.

"What was your mother's name?" he asked. I was taken aback. I hadn't expected this.

"Um. . . Elizabeth, why?" He just nodded.

"What was your father's name?" he asked. I stared at him, confused then I glared.

"Edward," I said. Then I added quickly, "But he was born around the same time you were and the name was really popular back then so it's really not a big deal." That didn't exactly help much, did it?

"Um. . . Melony? I think that, well. . . I think that---" I cut him off.

"If you think that you're my father then, you're very wrong. My dad was killed by the Volturi." He smiled.

"I can prove it." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, right." I started to walk away. This guy was crazy.

"Together we'll be, oh how I wish forever." I froze. "In our own little world of bliss, peace, unity, harmony, love..." I turned around slowly, my eyes filling with tears threatening to spill over at the brim. "Forever."

"And ever and ever and ever," I finished. I ran to him and hugged him tightly. This was so weird. Now I though of him as more of a brother figure than as dad. Weird! I realized something then took a step back. I hit him on the chest.

"Why didn't you look for me?!" I yelled.

"I did, but by the time they let me go you were long gone."

"Oh." I hugged him again. He laughed and kissed my hair.

"I've really missed you." I smiled.

"Yeah, me too. Um. . . I think that I should go. I'll see you later, okay." He nodded. I started to walk back to the house. I heard him whispering our rhyme. "Forever."

* * *

I laid my head on Nessie's lap as Bella drove the car. She looked in the mirror.

"Please sit up," she said. "You're making me nervous." I sighed and sat up, sitting against the window. "Back to the seat, seat belt on, the safety mechanisms used iin a car, Mel." I sigh again, this time frustrated. i sit back and put my seat belt on. We were on our way to the Cullen's house for some "bonding". Nessie had complained.

_"I don't wanna go!" she whined. I rolled my eyes._

_"Ness, I have the greatest news to tell you though!" I said. She pouted, waiting for me._

_"We're half sisters!" She squealed and picked me up. Then she put me down._

_"What? How? Tell me, tell me, tell me!" I sighed._

_"Well, my mom's name is Elizabeth and she died giving birth to me, but Edward is my dad. Him and his family raised me until I was physically thirteen. Then the Volturi came and I though they had killed my dad but they actually didn't. I had ran off before I could actually see it. They then offered me a place in the guard but I refused. It's very complicated." I took a deep breath waited for her reaction._

_"Ewww! You're old!" Not the reaction I was expecting. She laughed. "This is _awe_some!"_

Now we were going to spend some quality time with our "daddy". Nessie was nervous. I assured her that they would love her as they loved me. Either way, she demanded that I tell her everything about them.

"Emmett seems scary, but really he's just a big, cuddly teddy bear. Jasper is sweet, kind of quiet, kind of shy. Him and Emmett play pranks on Edward a lot. Alice is the little pixie who loves to shop. She's light-hearted and just so much fun. Rosalie is the perfect blond. She's beautiful and I love her. She's girly and all but she loves cars and working on them is her hobby. I helped her sometimes." She laughed at one prank I told her about Jasper and Emmett in which I was an accomplice.

_Flashback: Melony and The Prank That Gave Edward A Heart-Att_ac_k_

_"Are you ready, baby girl?" Uncle Jasper asked me. I nodded. He kissed the top of my head and closed the trunk. I could hear him as he went downstairs where Daddy was playing the piano._

_"Edward, have you seen Mel?" he asked Daddy._

_"No, I have not. Why?"_

_"Well, I haven't seen her anywhere. I searched the entire house for her, but she's nowhere to be found."_

_My father hopped up from the piano and ran through the entire house calling my name. "Melony!" It was hard for me not to snicker._

_Daddy asked Alice and Rosalie who said no and since they were not in on the prank it was more believable. Emmett asked Edward what was up._

_"Melony is missing!" my dad said, franticly._

_"Edward? I think you should see this," Jasper called from the garage. I could hear my father and Emmett run down to the garage._

_"Melony!" my father yelled. "Why?" That was my cue. I climbed out of the trunk and down to the garage at vampire speed. I stood staring at my father, leaning against the doorway of the garage. Jasper had made my "death" very believable. He had gotten some blood and sprayed it with my favorite perfume and it even smelled like my blood as Jasper smelt it._

_"Daddy?" I asked innocently as Jasper had instructed. "What are you doing?"_

_Emmett ran over to me and wrapped me in a tight hug. __"Melony! I'm so happy you're alive!" I pretended to go limp in my uncle's arms._

_My father roared. "Emmett, you've killed her for real!" Emmett laid me on the ground and pumped my chest._

_"Nooooooooooooooooooooo!" he yelled in agony, complete with the head thrown back staring into nothing, the hands curled, and the arms half-way thrown up._

_I popped up then. "Ta da!"_

_My dad screamed and jumped back. "Jasper! Emmett!" He chased my uncles through the entire house while they laughed like maniacs. Daddy would never chase me because they had simply used me to get to him and I was just wanting to do something with my uncles. He was dead wrong. I was fully aware of what they were asking me to do and I agreed to do it because it would be funny. My father was so naive when it came to his "little girl"._

We pulled up into the driveway of their mansion. I got out of the car and Nessie got out the other side. The place was huge! A great, big, white mansion and living with this family when I was, if I remembered correctly, the inside was going to be even more huge. I was right. It was just like I remembered it. They even had the glass back door that Daddy had thrown Uncle Emmett through countless times. I remember one time very distinctly. I had been at the physical age of eight but mentally passed it.

_Flashback: Mel's Scarred_

_I approached Uncle Emmett with my question in mind._

_"Uncle Emmett?" I asked, quietly in that adorable voice that could not be told no._

_"Yes, squirt," he answered. _

_"Can I ask you a question?" He nodded._

_"Well. . . what are those noises that come from you and Aunt Roses room?" I waited patiently. He burst out laughing. His booming laughter echoing through the house._

_"Well. . . ," he started, still laughing. "It's called---" he flew through the glass back door. Daddy had thrown him through it. Uncle Emmett was still booming out laughter. I turned to my father, who's eyes were flashing with anger._

_"Daddy?" I asked him, sweetly. The anger was gone in a flash. He turned to me and bent down to my level._

_"Yes, love?" he answered._

_"Why did you throw Uncle Emmett through the window?" He opened his mouth to answer when Uncle Emmett appeared, still laughing. He held the sides of the broken glass door._

_"It's called---" Daddy pushed him through and continued throwing him around. I wondered where they were going. I shrugged it off and walked to the living room where Aunt Rose was reading a magazine on the sofa._

_"Rosie-posie?" I asked, in the same voice I had just previously used with Uncle Emmett. She put down her magazine and smiled warmly at me._

_"Yes, sweet heart."_

_"What are those noises that come form you and Uncle Emmetts room?" I asked. She stared at me blankly for a minute._

_"Did you ask your Uncle Emmett yet?" she asked._

_"Yes," I answered. She sighed, shaking her head. "He burst out laughing and was about to answer but Daddy threw him through the window and is still tossing him around some place." She sighed, relieved. She patted the seat next to her and hopped up on the sofa._

_"I'm glad you asked me and not your Uncle Emmett. Listen, don't ever go to Emmett for these kind of questions, okay?" I nodded. "Now, there's this thing that--" She stooped suddenly. I looked up and saw Daddy standing there. He was fuming and looking Aunt Rose straight in the eye. Her mouth was hanging open. She smiled at me._

_". . . That your father does not want me to tell you." Her face went sour._

_"Edward, where is my husband?" she asked, acidly._

_"Paris," he answered, plainly. She sighed, exasperated and walked out the door._

_"Aunt Rose, will you get me that new dress I've been wanting?" I called to her._

_"Sure!" she said, before running out. My father sighed and sat down next to me, putting his face in his hands._

_"Daddy?" I asked._

_"Yes, hunny."_

_"Why'd you throw Uncle Emmett through the window to Paris?" He looked at me._

_"Melony, sweetie, do not go to Emmett for any questions on that kind of stuff, okay? He will corrupt your mind." I nod._

_"But, Daddy, I already know what they do. One time they woke me up and I spied on them. It was very disturbing." He stared at me, surprised. I shrugged, hopped off the couch and went upstairs to find Aunt Alice. I wanted to play in her closet. I opened her door and found something disturbing. Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper were having sex. Alice looked at me and Jasper sat up, wondering why she stopped. He saw me and ran to the closet. I could hear him banging his head on the door. Alice's chime laugh filled the room._

_"It's okay, Jasper!" she called. She looked at me. I was still frozen. She smiled at me, apologetically._

_"Can you hand me my clothes, Mel?" she asked, pointing to them. I nodded and retrieved them. I handed them to her and turned around as she changed. "You can look." I turned back around. Uncle Jasper was coming out of the closet, fully dressed. I looked at him and smiled. If he could blush, I know his face would be bright red right now._

_"Hey, baby girl," he said, back to the door, gripping the handle. I waved._

_"Jasper!" Daddy called._

_"Oh shit," Uncle Jasper mumbled under his breath. He walked out of the room, head down. I laughed and turned to Alice._

_"Um. . . can I play in your closet?" I asked._

_"Yeah, go ahead." I smiled and opened the door and entered in. Later on I came out wearing a new outfit and walked downstairs. Daddy was yelling at Jasper and Emmett. Alice walked downstairs with me and was grinning widely._

_"But---" Jasper started. Daddy cut him off._

_"I don't care!" he yelled. I laughed._

_"Jasper, how could you?!" Alice said. Uncle Jasper looked surprised._

_"What?"_

_"Exposing yourself to Melony like that! Now, she's probably emotionally and mentally scarred now! Go up to our room and don't come down for twenty-four hours!" The look on his face was priceless. He stalked upstairs, mumbling to himself. Uncle Emmett was laughing._

_"You go too, Emmett," Rosalie said, smirking. He was surprised. I laughed as he walked upstairs._

Everyone ran downstairs to greet us. Most of them used their old nicknames for me. Alice was the first one to give me a hug.

"Melony, I missed you so much!" she shouted.

Emmett wrapped me in a giant bear hug. "Hey, squirt!"

Jasper was calm, but still excited. "Hey, baby girl," he said. I wrapped him in a hug.

Everyone was excited about me, but fascinated with Nessie. They absolutely adored her like they did me. Rosalie was the only one that still wasn't so sure. She paid more attention to Nessie than me. It's not like I was jealous or anything but I had really missed her and now she was ignoring me. We sat on the couch. Nessie and I on one couch and the rest of them on the other. Nessie showed me something. I laughed. They all looked at me expectantly. I faked a cough.

"Um. . . it's an inside joke," I said. They all nodded. Rosalie glared at me. I tried to avoid her gaze but it was hard. Eventually, I stared back. it was like a staring contest. Of course, I had to blink so it wasn't much of a contest but the new Rose scared me. My Rosie-posie was free-spirited, loved to laugh, and was the complete opposite of this Rose. I decided to start a conversation up since this bonding thing was going downhill. Rosalie beat me to the punch.

"So, Nessie, tell us about yourself," she said.

"Um. . . well. . . I like ice cream," she said. I smiled.

"Why don't you tell them about your instruments?" I suggested.

"Oh, yeah! I'm very musically talented. I play the guitar, the saxophone, the flute, the trumpet, and the piano. Mel and I sometimes play duets." I smiled.

"Yeah, I've been practicing more on the piano and I have to say that I might even be better than you, Dad." They laughed at that, except for Rose. She still ignored me.

"So, um. . . how are you and the. . . _mutts _connected, anyway?" she asked. We both frowned.

"They are not _mutts_," Nessie and I said at the same time.

"They are our best friends, well. . . boyfriends, I guess," she added. I could faintly hear a growl from them. I glanced at Renesmee. She was looking at me, wondering what to do.

"Well, you still didn't answer my question. I mean, like how'd they imprint on you anyway?" Ness didn't look like she wanted to answer so I did, knowing that Rose wouldn't like it one bit.

"Um. . . well. . . Jacob was there at Nessie's birth so yeah and I met Cole when Jake came to visit, a while after I had moved in," I said.

"Oh, okay, well. . . I wasn't asking you but whatever." I glared at her. She caught it and glared back.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" she scoffed.

"You used to be fun and nice and. . . not all bitter, but now you completely hate me. What's your problem?" She was taken aback. I stared at her, waiting for an answer.

"Rosalie, can I talk to you for a second?" Edward asked. He was now glaring at her, too. They both stood up and walked out the door.

"Rose, has changed a lot since you were last with us," Alice explained. She shrugged. "Being bitter is just kind of her now."

I sat back and played with my necklace that I had gotten for my first Christmas. It was a simple, silver chain and at the end there was a heart shaped diamond. It was the first one he had given out but it wasn't really special though, since he had given some to Esme and Alice later on, but it meant a lot to me. They returned through the door. Rosalie waved me to the garage. I followed her out. Nessie looked at me, puzzled. I just shrugged.

I walked out and found her under the car. I went under it with her. I watched her as she worked. I found a common mistake that I used to make and she always had to correct me on it. Now, she was making it herself.

"Um, Rose?" I asked, cautiously.

"What?"

"Remember when you used to tell me about that one mistake that _everyone _made. I used to make it all the time and one time I finally got it perfect, but then well. . . you know the rest." She stopped working and looked at me.

"Continue."

"Well, you're making it right now." She looked up at the spot she was working on. She gasped and quickly fixed it. We got out from under the car. She wrapped me a huge hug. I hugged her back. There she was; the Rose that I knew and loved. We walked back into the living room. She shot a pointed glare at Edward.

"If you ever lose Melony or Renesmee ever again, I will kill you," she said. "Heed that warning."

We sat down. Then, the bonding really started. I missed my family and Nessie never even got a chance to experience them. This is was great. We were happy again and we were together.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey guys! Now, look, if I have some readers out there can you please review? I don't want to be the person with a bunch of chapters and no reviews. I'll keep writing but I won't update until I get at least _one _review. Thanks! Bye!**

**BTW: Elizabeth is not Edward's mom. He called her Lizzy.**


	4. 4:Daddy, Daughter, Daughter Bonding Time

**I DON'T OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA! SM DOES AND I JUST PLAY IN HER WORLD!!! I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE "ELOISE AT THE PLAZA" MOVIES! I JUST LOVE THEM! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH Taylor Swift's song "You Belong With Me"! I DO NOT OWN Kelly Clarkson's song "I Do Not Hook Up"! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: Daddy, Daughter, Daughter Bonding Time**

Renesmee and I were playing Guitar Hero. She was winning. Bella was out and Cole and Jacob were on patrol so we were home alone. When the song was done, Nessie said she was bored so we took out the game and put on Wii Sports. That was my element. After an hour of that we got some lunch.

"Now what do you want to do?" she asked. I shrugged.

"You wanna call Edward?" I asked.

"What for?" I shrugged again.

"Maybe he'll take us out somewhere. Or we can call Alice and go shopping."

"Nah, I don't feel like buying stuff right now. Let's call----" She was interrupted by the phone. I grabbed it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey, Melony," said Edward. I smiled and mouthed "Edward" to Ness. She nodded.

"Hey, Edward. What's up?"

"Um. . . I was wondering if maybe you and Renesmee wanted to go out tonight." He sounded very hopeful. I covered the mouth piece even though he would still hear. I asked Nessie what she thought. She shrugged and nodded.

"Yeah, we'd love to."

"Alright, cool! I'll pick you up in say. . . an hour?"

"Okay. Where are we going?"

"Just where something comfortable. It doesn't need to be fancy."

"Okay." I hung up the phone. Renesmee and I squealed. We both ran up stairs. I came out wearing jeans, a white tank-top, and a blue jacket/blouse, and my high-tops. I left my hair down. Nessie was already downstairs wearing jeans, a t-shirt, and sneakers. She grinned at my outfit.

"Cute," she commented. I did a little twirl. The hour passed by quickly. Before we knew it, the doorbell rang. Nessie ran to get it. She gave him a quick hug before turning to go back inside. I gave a wave.

"Hey, Edward," I said. I just couldn't find it in me to call him Dad or Daddy. It seemed too weird, now.

"You girls ready?" he asked. I nodded and ran to get a light jacket.

"Edward, where are we going?" Renesmee asked. I guess she couldn't either.

"You'll see." We walked to the car. I made sure I had my key, locked the door, and ran to his Silver Volvo. Nessie and I sat in the back, though he offered the passenger seat to both of us.

"You girls up for ice cream?" he asked. We both squealed and nodded eagerly. Ness and I loved ice cream. We drove to a Ben and Jerry's. Nessie ordered strawberry ice cream with sprinkles. I had cookie dough ice cream with a lot of whipped cream. Of course, Edward, being the vampire he is, didn't get anything. He tried to bond with Nessie and catch up with me.

"So, what else do you two love?" he asked. We glanced at each other and shrugged.

"Well, we both love to shop," Nessie said. He nodded. "I've always been the opposite of my mom." Edward had a look of pain on his face, but it was quickly wiped away.

"What about you?" she asked. "We need to know about you, too."

"I play the piano--- write my own music. Also, I . . . well . . . I'm not really sure what else to say." I smiled.

"He threw Emmett through the window once," I said to Nessie. Her mouth hung open.

"Why?" she asked.

"Um . . . well Emmett can be pretty inappropriate at times, especially when it comes to . . . ah . . ." He paused.

"Sex," I finished. "That's what he wanted to say. I wanted to know about the noises that came from his and Rosalie's room and when I asked Emmett he burst out laughing. Then Edward, here, threw him out the window all the way to Paris." She laughed.

"Just don't do that to my Jake, alright?" she said, still laughing.

"Yeah, you leave my Coley-bear alone." Edward chuckled and stood up.

"C'mon, we have a lot more places to go." We threw away our ice cream cups and followed him back to the car. He drove to Port Angeles. It was five o'clock. He pulled up to a store that I had seen but never went into. We got out.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

"I'm taking you girls out to dinner," he said. "You can pick any dress you'd like. Price is just a number." Nessie and I glanced at each other, thinking the same thing: Payback Time. We ran to the cashier.

"We need to see your collection of your most _expensive _dresses," Nessie said, sounding Eloise from the "Eloise at the Plaza" movies. The cashier was skeptical, but decided to go with it. She opened a back door and there we saw dresses that would make Alice faint. It took us awhile to find the right one but when we did they even had matching shoes. Edward took us to a salon and we got a full spa day. He just stood by and watched us have our fun with a smile. Then he took us to a restaurant.

Nessie had a baby blue dress that was strapless and went down to her lower thigh. The top looked like a sort of strapless top and then the bottom flowed down to her shins and folded down. It had blue heels that matched the color of the dress perfectly. She hadn't done anything to her hair except add a blue headband that matched the color of her dress. The band was plain with nothing on it except for the blue color. She wore no make-up except for lip gloss.

I had no make-up on. My hair was wavy and it didn't clump at the ends like it usually did. It flowed down my back to reach the middle of it. I had a white rose on the left side of my hair. I wore a white, strapless dress that came down to my shins. It was an exact replica of Taylor Swift's dress in her "You Belong With Me" video. It even had the little flow when I shifted or walked and the little sparkle strip at the top. I had on white heels that wrapped around my ankles. I had to strap it on actually.

When we arrived at the restaurant, Nessie and I were the center of attention. Some of my dark hair was at my back, while the rest of it was over my shoulder. I blushed at all the stares that were surrounding us. Edward had captured the waitress's attention. He flashed her my crooked smile. No, seriously, it was mine.

_Flashback: Mel's Crooked Smile_

_"Good night, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Esme, Carlisle," I said to each of my family member. They hated me calling them aunt or uncle or grandpa or grandma so I only called them that ocassionally. Usually, I just called them by their real name or my nickname for them._

_Daddy walked me upstairs to put me to bed. He put the covers on me and kneeled down beside my bed. We clutched one hand together and said our chant. He kissed my forehead and smiled._

_"Daddy, that's my smile," I said. I hadn't been a selfish child at all but I was so adorable and cute that I got anything I wanted. No one could ever say no to me. It was weird._

_"Is that so?" he asked, playfully. I nodded and kissed his nose._

_"Yep. Your crooked smile is _my _smile. No one else's." He nodded._

_"Good night, my love. This smile will forever be yours."_

_Flashback ends_

The waitress was completely dazzled by my smile that my father had plastered on his face. She gave a table in the back. Nessie and I sat in one side of the booth and my father in the other.

"What would you like to drink?" the waitress asked.

"Coke," Nessie said. Edward smirked. I questioned him in my mind.

"I'll have a coke, too," I said. The waitress turned to Edward. She put one hand on the table, blocking us from Edward's view mostly.

"What would you like?" she asked. I think she was trying to be seductive and sexy. It wasn't working.

"A coke, as well, please," he said. She nodded and walked away. I watched her go and swept my head back to face my dad. My hair flew threw the air and I felt like a kid again. I had been flipping my hair all around when Rose had said that she loves my dark, long hair. She said that she liked it better than her blond hair. I had grinned like a crazy person all the day the rest of the day.

"Did you see how hard she was trying to flirt?" I asked.

Nessie started to laugh. "She seriously needs to listen to Kelly Clarkson's song "I Do Not Hook Up". It might be good for her."

The waitress came back quickly with our drinks. "Are you ready to order?"

I looked at the menu. "No, not yet."

She nodded. "I'll be back in a few." She left again.

"I think I might have the . . . Lasagna Classico," I said.

"Ugh, I can't find anything," Nessie complained.

"Why don't you have the. . . Chicken Alfredo. I know you love that." She nodded.

When the waitress came back, she was still maing googly eyes at Edward. "Are you going to order anything?"

"No, I won't be dining tonight," he said. She nodded and left.

"What was she thinking about?" I asked.

"She was thinking about how it would be like with me and her. . . in bed." Nessie and I laughed. I could hardly breath.

"Are you and mom going to get back together?" Nessie asked when she could breath again.

He hesitated. "I. . . don't know. Bella really hates me and well, I don't think she will ever forgive me." Nessie frowned. The waitress came back with our food. It was very quiet at our table.

"Um. . . why don't we talk about something else?" I asked. They both nodded.

"Anything else I should know about you?" Edward asked.

"Well, not really," Nessie said. I nodded in agreement. "There was this one thing that happened when we were watching -----"

I cut her off. "Nessie! Shhhhh! Never saw it, never heard it, never speak of it, remember?"

She nodded. "I can't tell you." I rolled my eyes.

"Really, Ness, really?" She laughed.

The rest of the time was actually sort of boring. Nothing big happened except for the fact that we kept making fun of the waitress who we could hear whispering to her friends about my dad. Also, she's jealous of us, but her friend assured her that they're probably siblings. It made more sense. I mean, why would a guy bring two girls on one date. That's just stupid.

* * *

**AN**

**What'd you think? It's been a long time since I updated, I know but this is a chapter for my readers. Merry Christmas!**

**Live*Love*Review (Please Review!)**


	5. 5:Bonding With The Emo and The Grizzly

**I DON'T OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA! SM DOES AND I JUST PLAY IN HER WORLD!!!**

**Chapter 5: Bonding Time With The Emo Vampire and The Grizzly Bear**

I woke up happy from last night. The only downside was that Edward and Bella were on worst terms than before, I think.

_"Dad, I had so much fun!" Nessie chimed._

_"I'm glad you girls did," he said. He pulled up onto the driveway and opened the door for us._

_"Keep the dresses," he said._

_"Who said we were going to return it?" I asked. Nessie laughed._

_"You are still the same little devil," he said. I laughed and walked with Nessie to the front door._

_Bella was pacing in front of the door, on the front porch._

_"Renesmee, Melony!" she yelled. She ran towards us and wrapped us in a hug._

_"Mom, calm down," Renesmee said. "We were at dinner with Dad. He took us all over and we hung out all day. It was so much fun!"_

_"And neither of you even thought to call me to tell me where you were?" she said._

_"Sorry, Bella," I said. "We didn't think we had to."_

_"Bella, don't be mad at them," Edward said. "It was my fault. I called them, and failed to call you as well to tell you. I should have called seeing as you are they're guardian. It was my fault."_

_"You're damn right it's your fault!" she yelled. "How could you just take them? You may be their father, but you were barely here! I was here! How could you be so irresponsible and reckless?!"_

_"Mom!" Nessie cried at the same time I said, "Bella!"_

_"I know," Edward said. "I'm sorry." She frowned, mad that he wasn't arguing, I guess._

_"Sorry?" she asked. "Sorry is all you have to _say_?"_

_"Um . . . I'm very sorry? What do you want me say? They're my daughters, and now I finally have them both. You want me to never see them again? I'm sorry, Bella, but I can't do that."_

_"Well, I'd like for you to tell me when you're going kidnap my daughters."_

_He crossed his arms. "They're my daughters, too."_

_"Yes, well, as you said I am their guardian. I have a right to know and I will know, or I might just take you up on that offer. Now _Good Night_!" With that she stormed inside, with Nessie following her._

_I gave my dad a quick hug before turning to run inside._

Now, I think they were worst than they had been. I could see it in my dad's eyes that he still loved Bella with all his heart and she loved him, but Bella was stubborn and would not let him in that easily.

I got out of bed and went to the hall. Then I smelt pancakes. Pancakes means Pajama Day! I ran downstairs and saw Renesmee already sitting at the counter. Bella was behind it with a whole plate of pancakes. I hopped onto one of the stools and rubbed my hands together. She put a plate in front of me and Nessie. I picked up the fork and took a bite. I savored the sweet taste of the syrup on the light, fluffy cake.

"Yum!" I said with a grin. "So, what's all this for?"

"Nothing," Bella answered quickly, much too quickly. I raised an eye brow at her. "Okay, well, I just wanted to say sorry for getting all mad the other night."

"Mom, it's okay," Nessie said. "We get why you did it. It's just we didn't think it was such a big deal, is all."

She nodded. "Yeah, okay. I guess it wasn't that big. Maybe I was just letting my emotions get the best of me. If you guys want to go over there, today, you can."

Ness and I exchanged a glance. Perfect.

"Yeah, we'd love that," Nessie said. I finished my pancakes and Bella took my plate. I went upstairs to change into some clothes.

I decided on a black and white striped shirt and black leggings with black flats. I walked downstairs where Bella was sitting on the couch, flipping through the channels. Nessie was playing the piano.

"Ready?" Bella asked. I nodded. Nessie came out from the room with the piano.

We got into the car and drove to the white mansion. Alice answered the door; she didn't look surprised to see us.

"Hey, guys!" she chirped.

"Hey, Ali," I said. She moved aside and we walked in.

"I'll be back later to pick them up," Bella said.

"Are you sure? You can stay if you'd like."

"No, really, it's fine." With that, she left.

"Bella's still uncomfortable," Nessie said. Alice nodded sadly, but then got her perk back up.

"So, what we going to do?" she asked.

"Are Emmett and Jasper here?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Is Dad?"

She nodded again. "OH! Oh, yes. It's so going to happen. Let's go get them."

"What are we doing?" Nessie asked.

"We're going to play a prank on 'ol Father dear," I told her. We skipped up the stairs behind Alice. Emmett and Jasper were in Alice's room.

"Hey, girlies, who seemed to have picked up on Alice's fashion obsession," Emmett said.

"What's up?" Jasper asked.

"We want to play a prank on Father Dearest," I said. "Do you think you can handle it?"

"Oh, we can handle it," Emmett said with a smirk. "Do you really need to ask that?"

"Seriously, we convinced Edward you were dead with no possible reason," Jasper added. "He just thought you were dead."

"So, what are we going to do?" Nessie asked.

"Woah, woah, woah," Emmett said. "You're a newbie to Jasper and Emmett's prank, sweetpea. They are cruel, but funny, so you'll need to learn the ropes."

"I know," she said kind of smugly. "We've pulled our fair share of pranks."

"I taught her everything I knew, which I learned from the masters themselves," I added.

"Okay, well, we could convince him you're both pregnant," Emmett suggested. "But, you have to hide it in your thoughts."

We all nodded, understanding.

"First, Alice do you think you could . . . work your magic?" Jasper asked.

"Definitely," she said. "I could make it look like they're pregnant in one hour while you guys set the rest up. I'll go shopping right now!" With that she left the room. I heard the door shut.

"Okay, you two need to feign morning sickness," Emmett said. "I'll get all those pregnancy books Rosie always reads." He left the room and came back in three seconds.

"Here. It says that pregnant women go through mood swings and morning sickness."

"We can do that," Nessie said.

"Child's play," I added. "We did that so many times to stay home from school. Bella never even suspected that we were faking for one second even with heightened senses."

"Nice, squirt!" Emmett said. He gave me a high-five.

"Okay, we need to make you look clammy and sick," Jasper said. He got Alice's make-up kit from her drawer.

"Yeah, it says that you may have bags under your eyes and you are very needy with everything," Emmett said, reading from the book. "Dang! I don't see why Rose wants to be like this so much!"

"She just wants kids," I said. "I'm sure she wouldn't want to have to be pregnant, though, since you lose your figure."

"What? Is she crazy? Nuh uh! Never! Not at all! If she wants kids, we'll adopt! We can adopt a newborn baby if she wants! It's not like we have to sleep anyway."

Nessie and I both laughed.

"Okay, here," Jasper said. He put purple eye shadow under our eyes. "This will make you look like you haven't slept in a while. This will make you look and feel clammy and sweaty." he put white eye shadow all over our face and sprayed us with a water bottle.

I looked in the mirror and nearly screamed. Jasper did wonders us in just a few minutes while Alice would take a few hours, maybe even a few days. We looked really good, I mean bad, but it was a good job looking bad. If that makes any sense at all. Alice had the make-up that was water-proof, though I have no idea why since vampires can't cry or sweat. Alice walked in the room with a shopping bag in each hand and screamed. It was one of those screams they use in movies and cartoons to mark something scary or hideous.

"I'm sorry!" she said. "I barely recognized you as my unnaturally beautiful nieces. Jasper, honey, why didn't you ever tell me you had this kind of skill?"

"Alice, it's not skill," he said, shaking his head in disbelief. "I just wiped the brush a few times under their eyes and used the brush for the blush for their faces. Then I sprayed them with this water." He held up the bottle he used.

"Wow! Either way, you are _good_! It really looks like they're pregnant! Here are the pregnant outfits. They are specially designed for teens to make them realize the burden of being pregnant." She pulled out a shirt for both of us.

We went into the closet with the shirts, along with some pregnant pants, and changed. When we looked in the mirror, I was shocked. I really looked pregnant.

"Who knocked you up?" Emmett asked.

I smacked him in the back of the head.

"Hey! You can't do that! I'm you're uncle!"

"And I'm a legal adult and pregnant, so you can't hit me back. Nor can you tackle me and start wrestling like we used to do the way Daddy disapproved of so many times."

He laughed and ruffled my hair. "Still the same, squirt, still the same."

"Perfect, Emmett!" Nessie cried. "Mess up my hair, too. It'll make it look more real!"

He ruffled her hair until it was completely messy. He did the same to me.

"I have the perfect nickname for you!" he yelled. "Kiddo! That's it, kiddo. That's your nickname and Mel's is Squirt."

"Gee, thanks, Uncle Emmett," she said sarcastically.

"Don't call us Aunt or Uncle. It makes us sound old."

"Alright, so let's get this show on the road," Jasper said. "When we do pranks here, we improvise. Just follow my lead." He went downstairs and Nessie and I walked as if we were pregnant.

"Edward!" Jasper yelled. "Get your daughters! I can't deal with them anymore!"

"Jasper, they're your nieces," Edward said. "Oh my--- what the hell?"

"Hey, Edward," I said. Nessie waved.

"What the--- if this is a prank . . ."

"You think . . . me and . . . Mel being . . . pregnant is a . . . prank?" Nessie sobbed. She started crying.

"I just got her to stop crying!" Jasper yelled. "Thanks a lot, Edward! What kind of father are you? Making your kid cry while she's pregnant!"

"Jasper, I-- I just," he stammered.

"Dad, can you order me an extra large pizza with pepperoni, extra cheese, onions, pickles, jalapenos, and celery?" I asked.

"What? Why would you want that? I'm a vampire, but that still doesn't sound like something a human would eat. Is this a joke?"

I could feel myself getting angry. "Joke? You think this is a damn joke? What the hell? I can't believe you! I am freaking pregnant and you think this is a joke!"

"Stop . . . yelling at . . . each other," Nessie sobbed. "We're supposed to . . . be family! I want my Jacob!" She continued crying.

"I want my Cole!" I yelled. We hugged each other and cried in each other's arms.

"Alice, dear, will you please?" Jasper called.

"Yes, Jazzy," Alice said, flitting down the stairs. "Oh dear. They're crying again. Hey, girls, what do you need?"

"Cole!" I yelled at the same time Nessie yelled, "Jacob!"

Then I could feel myself getting happy.

"On second thought, no thanks," I said. "Daddy, will you buy me a car?"

"Uh . . . uh . . . I don't think so," he said. He looked so pathetic, unsure what to do as his daughters stand before him, pregnant. Plus, this is the first time he's heard of it.

"Why not?" I yelled. "I bet if Nessie asked you would do it in a flash. Is it because you like her better? Or maybe you loved her mom more than mine? Well, that's just fine with me! I'll run away! I'm rich! I have money!"

"Edward, buy her a car," Jasper pleaded. "It will make her feel better. Please. We can't have her run away in her condition."

"Okay, um . . . what kind of car do you want, baby?" he asked.

"How come she gets a new car?" Nessie yelled. "You like her better than me! You think she's more special! It's because of her power isn't it?"

"You can both get new cars," Alice said. She looked at Edward.

"Yeah, what kind of cars do you want?" he asked.

Nessie and I exchanged a glance.

"We want an RV and a mini van!" I yelled.

"What?" he yelled. "How about a Volvo or a Porsche?"

"That's not safe for the baby," Nessie said rubbing her stomach and talking to it soothingly.

"Who's the father anyway?" Emmett asked. He had just come down.

"Cole," I said.

"I'm not really sure," Nessie said. "I slept with a lot of guys before I found out."

"What?" Edward said. I hoped he didn't have a vampire heart-attack.

"Yeah, like Seth, Jacob, Emmett, Embry."

"You weren't supposed to tell that, Ness!" Emmett yelled. Edward was horror-stricken.

"Did you sleep with Cole?" I asked.

"I tried, but he was too in love with you," she said. She said it mockingly.

"You bitch!" I yelled. I faked an almost attack, but Jasper fake held me back. I mouthed to Nessie what to do.

Edward looked completely panicked, unsure what to do.

I mouthed, "1 . . . 2 . . . 3." Then Jasper let go of me and we walked towards each other. We took off our shirts since we had t-shirts under them, held our hands up with each other as if we were in a final performance, and grinned as wide as possible.

"Ta Da!" we both yelled.

"You didn't?" Edward said.

"Oh, but we did, Father," Nessie said, still grinning.

Edward looked at Jasper and Emmett who were grinning. They knew how this went. Edward growled and chased Jasper and Emmett all through the house; they laughed like maniacs.

"It was Melony's idea to pull the prank!" Emmett yelled as Edward threw a glass vase at his head.

"Who's idea was it to feign pregnancy?" Edward asked as he crouched in front of them. They were backed against a wall with their hands up, Edward just a few feet away from them.

"Emmett!" Jasper yelled at the same time Emmett yelled, "Jasper!"

"What? It was your damn idea!" Jasper yelled. Edward snarled and lunged.

They jumped out of the way and ran behind us. Jasper was behind Nessie and Emmett behind me since Edward was more likely to attack him and less likely to attack me. These guys, though idiots, were sometimes very smart.

"Edward, come on!" Emmett pleaded. "It was a joke! You wouldn't attack your dear Melony, would you?"

"Yeah, or your darling Renesmee," Jasper added.

"Dad, it was my idea," I said. "I suggested we play a prank, and we both agreed with it."

"Alice was in on it, too!" Emmett added.

"Snitch!" Alice called from the stairs.

"Sorry, when Edward is about to kill us because of a prank it's every man for himself," Emmett apologized. Jasper nodded in agreement.

Edward narrowed his eyes. "I'll let you off the hook this time because of my daughters, but next time I will rip you apart into a jigsaw puzzle and leave you to put yourselves back together."

Nessie and I both ran up to hug him. As soon as they're only protection was gone, Jasper and Emmett bolted for the stairs, fighting each other to get up there first. They were such kids.

"Thanks, Daddy!" I said.

"Yeah, thanks, Dad," Nessie chimed, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"No problem, girls," he said.

"You're going to get them when we're gone aren't you?" I asked.

"You know it, baby," he said.

Nessie and I started to walk upstairs, arms hooked together.

"Wow, they were lucky," Nessie said.

"Don't think this was a rare thing," I explained. "He usually doesn't destroy them right there. When I was little, they always hid behind me. Then Edward would say he won't do it because of his daughter. But when I went to bed, he would dismantle them or throw them to Paris. They would be back by the time I woke up in the morning with a gift from Paris. I was obsessed by that place when I was younger. I've always wanted to go."

She nodded. "Oh, wow. I wonder how they'd survived all these years without your protection."

"That answer is elementary, my dear Nessie." I paused for dramatic effect. "They didn't."

* * *

**AN**

**Here is the bonding time with Jasper (Emo) and Emmett (Grizzly)! Hoped you liked it. I have to say that it might have been the funniest chapter yet. I will have all the bonding with everyone as the next chapters. I hadn't planned it, actually. I just decided that why should Edward be the only one to bond with them. Plus, I already had the idea for this chapter in my head for them to come to the Cullens house and play a prank with Emmett and Jasper on Edward. The look on Edward's face: Priceless.**

**Live*Love*Review**


	6. Chapter 6: Bonding With The Hyper Pixie

**I DON'T OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA! SM DOES AND I JUST PLAY IN HER WORLD!!!**

**Chapter 6: Bonding with The Hyper Pixie**

**Melony POV**

I threw the tennis ball up and caught it, up and caught it, and repeat. I was so bored. Nessie was on the couch opposite to me leafing through a magazine. I sighed loudly. Bella was out once again and Cole and Jacob were on patrol. When I asked them why, they said they had caught the scent of an unknown blood-sucker. I frowned when they used the word. Cole punched Jacob and Nessie frowned which resulted in me punching Cole. There was no one to frown to punch me, thus the punching cycle ended.

"Nessie!" I moaned. "I'm bored!"

"I am, too," she said.

"Let's do something," I suggested in the same tone.

"Mel, what can we do? Bella is out, I don't feel like going to the Cullens' house again, Jake's pack is on patrol, and to top it all off, we just live in the most boring town in the world." She was sitting up now.

I sighed. "Fine. I guess. Hey, you wanna go hunt?"

"We can't." She lied back down. "Jacob said not to go out by ourselves. It's too dangerous with this unknown vampire on the loose."

I scoffed. "Jacob is way too overprotective."

"What?! No. He. Is. Not! Cole is more protective than him. Jake just cares about my safety!"

"Whateve! Cole is not overprotective. He is the right amount of protective, 'cause he knows that can fend for myself just fine. I have been doing it for all those years."

Nessie stood up, her nose flaring. I stood up too. We got in each others' faces and stared each other down.

"Jacob is way better than Cole!" she yelled.

"Nuh uh! My Coley Bear is _awe_some!"

"Jacob is Alpha." She crossed her arms and turned her face away as if she had won.

"That doesn't mean anything!" I yelled, getting frustrated that she threw that in my face. I stopped and calmed down. She was looking at me strangely, probably wondering why I wasn't upset anymore.

"Is Jasper here or something?" she asked.

I laughed. "No, it's just that I've realized something. Neither of us is ever going to win this argument. Cole imprinted on me, and Jacob on you. You think Jake is better because he's yours, and i think Cole is better because he's mine. It's a never-ending battle that has no winner."

"Oh, right," he said sheepishly, her face turning red. Nessie sat back down on the couch and lied down, her magazine in hand.

"Well, now what?" I asked. The doorbell rang as if on cue.

"I'll get it!" Renesmee yelled. She swung herself over the back of the couch.

"No! I wanna get it!" I ran to the door. We fought, pushed each other out of the way, but she made it first.

She composed herself and opened the door with a bright smile.

"Hey, Alice," she greeted.

"Hi, Ness," I heard Alice's voice say. I jumped up so that my weight was on Nessie's shoulders by my hands pressing down on her shoulders.

"Hi, Alice!" I yelled.

"Hi, Melony," she said laughing. I jumped down. Nessie moved out of the way and she walked in.

"Okay, so I saw you guys being all bored and stuff, and I thought that it's time for us to bond," Alice said. "I'm the only person who didn't get to bond with you two . . . well, besides Rosalie and Esme and Carlisle." She paused. "And yeah! Anyway, let's go!"

"Cool!" I exclaimed.

"Melony, should we call Bella?" Nessie asked. I thought that over.

"Alice, can you see what would happen if we didn't call Bella?" I asked. Alice went into that glazed over look for just one minute.

"She'll be slightly mad," Alice said.

"Let's call her," Renesmee decided. I nodded. We were about to run to get the phone, but Alice grabbed up both by one shoulder.

"Wait a minute!" she said, pulling us back. "If you don't call, me and her will bond. So no! Out the door you go! Hey, I rhymed!" She started pushing us out.

"Alice, we have no shoes!" I yelled desperately.

She sighed, frustrated. "Fine, but hurry up." I ran and got my sneakers.

"Ready," I announced. Nessie was already downstairs.

"Took you long enough," Alice said. "Now, let us go."

We walked out the door into her yellow Porsche.

"Nice car, Alice," Nessie commented.

"It was a gift from Edward after holding Bella hostage," she explained.

"Let me guess. Sleepover?" I asked. She nodded eagerly.

We arrived at the mall shortly. Figures Alice would bring us here. Not that I'm complaining or anything, it's just so . . . Alice.

"We're here!" she announced.

We got out of the car and walked to the entrance. We shopped for hours upon hours until Renesmee had to remind Alice that we did slightly need some food. She half-heartedly agreed. We went to the Food Court.

"Melony, I have missed you so much," Alice said. "And Renesmee, I have another niece!" She clapped excitedly. Then she went blank.

"Melony, what's wrong with her?" Nessie asked worriedly.

"It's nothing," I assured her. "She's just having a . . ." I lowered my voice. " . . . vision." She nodded. Alice gasped, coming out of her vision.

"Oh no!" she exclaimed. "I have to call Edward before it's too late!" She quickly dialed a number on her phone and pressed it to her ear. She was very tight.

"Alice, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Tanya is coming for a surprise visit. Edward, pick up, pick up! Pick up the _damn_ phone!"

"I _loathe _that stupid girl," I growled. "Alice, we have to go. _Now_."

Alice nodded and stood up, taking the bags. I grabbed Nessie's hand and dragged her out out behind Alice while Alice continually tried to call Edward.

"Who's Tanya?" Nessie asked while I dragged her behind me.

"She's supposedly our 'cousin' from the Denali coven. They're from Alaska. She hated my mom and she hates me. I like the rest of the coven, just not her. That stupid strawberry blond. Rosalie is a _way_ better blond than her!"

Nessie chuckled. "So this is about being blond now?"

"Ha ha, very funny. But, no." We climbed into the back of the car. Alice punched it in Drive and sped out of the parking lot.

"I bet she was happy when she found out I was gone, wasn't she?" I asked Alice.

Alice bit her lip and looked in the rear view mirror at me. She nodded. I scowled and slid down in my chair. We arrived at the house and walked in.

"Eddie!" I heard her retched voice exclaim. "It's been too long!"

"Hello, Tanya." Now we were in the living room and I could see her. Bella was standing next to Edward awkwardly. She gave us a wry smile.

"Dad!" I yelled. "We're back!" Tanya turned around and scowled at me.

"You guys left the house?" Bella asked calmly.

"Yes," Alice said. "It was my fault. I saw them and they were bored, so I just thought . . ."

Bella sighed and sat down on the couch. "It's fine, Alice, it's fine."

"Ah, Tanya, so ve meet again," I said in my best German accent.

"Melony?" she asked. "I thought you were dead."

"Well, I'm not. I thought you were a bitch. The only difference is that I'm right and you are wrong."

"Sure you are. Edward, it's been too long."

"Yes, it has." I rolled my eyes. I wish I could just . . .

"And who is this?" Tanya asked, eyeing Bella up and down.

"This is Bella, Bella Swan."

"Oh, yes. The _human_. I guess she's now a vampire, though. Nice to see you again." She stuck out her hand.

"The pleasure's mine," Bella said. She had one hand linked with Tanya's and the other pressed against her collar bone.

"And Melony, how are you?" Tanya asked, turning to me.

"Don't talk to me like you like me. We both know that you hate me and I hate you, especially since you hated my mom." I smiled fake sweetly at her.

"Edward, your child is still a little brat."

"Tanya, do not call my daughter a brat when you are not acting polite to her either," Edward said, his arms behind his back. "This is my other daughter that I had with Bella, Renesmee." He gestured to Nessie.

"Well, hello," Tanya said sweetly. "You are so pretty."

"Hi," Nessie said, speaking for the first time. "And thank you."

"Nessie, don't believe a word she says," I said. "I almost fell for it, too."

"Look, you . . . whatever you are," Tanya said. "Face the truth already. Your mother is dead. Your father can't love her anymore, and he doesn't. Just face the facts, and get over it."

"Tanya, you can love anyone. I still love my mother even though I barely knew her and she's dead. Edward still loves my mom even though she's dead. You still love your mother, but she's dead too. I won't go into details of that because I know it's what hurts you. Though I probably should since you don't seem to care what hurts me. So next time, Tanya, don't try to get back at someone through their feelings without thinking about how _you_ would feel in that same situation, especially when you really _are_ in that same situation."

With that, I stormed away to the piano.

**Bella POV**

Melony stormed away and things got silent. I hissed at Tanya. I had never though she was such a bitch.

"Tanya, I think it's time for you to leave," Edward said darkly.

I scoffed. He didn't even defend his own daughter against that sorry excuse for a vampire. How dare he? Tanya walked off without another word.

"Mom, I'll be in the car," Renesmee said. Alice followed her out saying that she needed to give her the clothes.

"Edward, how could you?" I demanded.

"What are you talking about, Bella?" he asked tiredly.

"You didn't even defend your daughter!"

"I was trying to be polite." He was so calm as if nothing I said phased him.

"Edward, there's a certain time and place to be polite. When it comes to someone being rude to your daughter, that's not the time. It never is. You're just lucky Melony is such a smart girl who can defend herself so well."

I walked to the garage and left him thinking about what I said. Nessie was already in the car.

"Bella?"

I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Yes, Alice."

"Are you mad at me?" she asked. I opened my eyes. Her face was in a frown, studying me.

"Alice, it's fine. You haven't seen Melony in forever, and you're just now meeting Renesmee. I get that you want to bond with them."

She nodded once. "Okay. Um . . . I'm guessing that you haven't forgiven any of us."

"Alice, can you really expect me to? You left me once and then it took me jumping off a cliff for you all to come back. Then I marry your brother and am part of your family, and you leave me again after promising that you would never leave."

She pouted. "Edward just did it because he couldn't stand hurting you."

"That may be, but he still broke his promise. You all did."

"Okay, I understand." She went to the door of the garage at vampire speed, just stopping with her hand on the doorway.

"I just hope we can be friends again . . . someday," she added quietly. She walked in.

I sighed and called out, "Alice, wait."

Her head popped back through the door. "Yes, Bella?" she asked.

"I've already forgiven you."

She grinned and ran at me at vampire speed. She wrapped me in a huge hug. I kissed the top of her spiky hair.

"Oh, Bella, thank you, thank you, thank you! Wait, what about Jasper and Emmett and Esme and Carlisle and Rosalie?" She stepped back and looked at me.

"Alice, I have forgiven them."

"But, Edward . . ." She trailed off.

I sighed and looked away. "He's another matter. I actually came over here to work out some sort of agreement about Mel and Ness. Then we got into this whole talk about how he was sorry. I was about to forgive him until Tanya walked in and then he didn't even defend Melony. I can't deal with that." I looked back at her.

She nodded. "I get it." She ran back to the garage door, looking at me again. "We'll drop Melony off for you." I nodded.

She walked back in. I sighed, remembering how close I had been to forgiving him. I can't be weak and show him that I'm ready to come crawling back. If he leaves me again, I'm not sure if I can deal as well as I did. I only faired because of Nessie.

_Flashback: "Can you ever forgive me?"_

_I took a deep breath and brought my hand down to knock. I didn't even get the chance because there he was in all of his glory._

_"Bella?" he asked._

_I forced a smile and nodded. "Hello, Edward."_

_"Come in, please." He stepped aside and allowed me in. He followed me to the living room._

_"Is anyone else here?" I asked._

_"No, it's just me and you." He smiled at me. Great. I was alone with the guy trying to win my heart back. Perfect._

_"Oh, well, I need to talk to you."_

_"Okay, go ahead."_

_I took a deep unneeded breath. "We need to talk about Nessie and Melony."_

_"Okay . . ."_

_"How are we going to do this, Edward? We aren't exactly on good terms right now, but I'm sure that Melony and Renesmee want to see you on a regular basis."_

_He nodded._

_"I'm thinking they still live with me, but we can work out a custody thing like they do in courtrooms. They still live with me, but they come over here every weekend."_

_"Okay, I can agree with that. Bella, when you say they still live with you does that mean I can't come over and visit? I have to wait until the weekend to see my daughters?"_

_"Edward, you can but I still don't even think the whole weekend thing will work because of Jacob and Cole. The entire pack hates you and your family. They're on patrol during most of the week and the weekend is when Renesmee and Melony hang out with them. Plus, the whole treaty has been re-done, and Jacob and Sam want to have a meeting between all of us."_

_"Bella, what if we just do what we've been doing?" he suggested._

_"No. We can't do that. They will still live with me. Renesmee is my daughter, and Melony is like a daughter to me. They have a permanent residence in my home. Plus, they have to see Jacob and Cole. It's hard for them not to see each other for too long. Since they can't come over here, it might be hard to work this out."_

_"Well . . . we could . . . let them decide. Yes they live with you, but they can come and go as they please. I have actually been meaning to get them both cars. You know, as a present."_

_I rolled my eyes. "You can't buy their love."_

_He smirked. "I never said I was buying it. This will just work out to our benefit. They can come over and visit here, while also being able to go home."_

_"Edward, it's not like they can live here! They still have school, and you guys aren't going to school right now! So they live at my house! Besides, I was here to take care of them." I crossed my arms over my chest._

_"Bella, I don't think that's really a valid reason. How many times do I have to say I'm sorry? I know I wasn't here, but frankly, I thought Melony was dead. Plus. I didn't even know you were pregnant when I left."_

_"You shouldn't have left," I spat back at him. This is not what I wanted to talk about. Stupid vampire._

_"Bella, I'm sorry. I left so that you would be safe. It was obvious that we couldn't be together like that. It was much too dangerous."_

_I threw my hands up. "Edward, you were going to change me anyway! It would have been perfect!"_

_"Except, I never would have gotten to get my other daughter back."_

_I put my hands down. That is true. "Edward . . . I just want things to be civilized . . . for Melony and Nessie's sake. They need their father."_

_"I want things to be civilized too. Not just for their sake though. I don't want to fight with you all the time, and argue every time we see each other. I don't want you to be glaring at me whenever I see you. I want things to just go . . . to be civilized."_

_"You were about to say you things to go back to where they were, weren't you?" I asked._

_He sighed, but nodded._

_I sighed as well. "Edward, I'm not very sure if we _can _go back to being where we were. There's too much bad blood, at least from my side there is."_

_"I understand that, but Bella? I never stopped loving you. The whole time I left I had realized my mistake, but I felt as if I couldn't go back. I just knew I wasn't going to be as lucky as the first time. I had never imagined something like this could have ever happened."_

_"Edward . . . please stop. I just can't take it."_

_"Bella, I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt you anymore."_

_"Edward, maybe we can . . . I don't know . . . start over. Start as friends, I guess. Just be friends for awhile. Hang out. _Not_ as a date, but just go to the movies as _friends_, and nothing more."_

_He nodded firmly. "Yes, definitely. I can do that."_

_I gave a small smile. "Okay, this could work. Just still about Mel---" The doorbell rang._

_Flashback Ends_

"Mom, let's go," Nessie said. I slid in the driver's seat of the car and drove off.

**Melony POV**

I played a song with one hand on the piano. I wasn't sure who it was by, but it had high notes followed by low notes.

"Melony?" Edward asked. I didn't answer him. Instead I went over the first time I met Tanya.

_Flashback: "This is my Daughter"_

_I tried to suppress my giggle so that Jasper wouldn't find me. I was hiding in Alice's closet. We were playing hide-and-seek._

_"Melony, where are you?" I heard his voice say. I held my breath and didn't breathe for as long as possible._

_"I can smell you," he added. Note to self: Never, I repeat _NEVER,_ play hide-and-seek with a vampire._

_The doors to the giant walk-in closet was threw open. I sucked in another quiet breath. I could hear him take a deep breath, smelling the air. He walked over to where I was hidden. He threw the clothes back. I laughed and jumped into his arms._

_"I found you," he sang._

_"Yep! You found me!" I said in my high soprano voice. I looked physically five now, but mentally past it._

_"Melony, there's someone I want you to meet," my dad called from downstairs._

_I jumped out of my uncle's arms and ran as fast as I could calling back," Race ya!"_

_"That's no fair! You cheated!" He ran past me, scooping me up in his arms and carrying me down the stairs._

_He stopped in the living room._

_"Daddy!" I yelled. I jumped into my father's arms and gave him a kiss on the cheek._

_"Hey, sweetie," he said. He put me down. "These are our cousins from Alaska, the Denalis."_

_I looked at them, studying each of them intently. They all had gold eyes like my family. One had long, pale blond hair, straight as corn silk. There was another woman standing next to man, both black-haired with a hint of an olive tone to their chalky expressions. There was another woman with pale, pale blond hair that was almost silver. Lastly, there was a woman with blond curls that had a strawberry tint to them._

_"Tanya, Kate, Irina, Carmen, and Eleazar," Daddy introduced them. The strawberry blond, corn-silk hair, silver hair, black haired people._

_"Hello," I said politely, but shyly. I slid my hand into my father's and let my hair hide my face a bit. I looked down._

_"This is my daughter, Melony," Daddy added._

_"Edward, what is this?" Tanya hissed. Kate was slowly stepping back._

_"Wait, please, listen. She's not a full vampire child. She's half-human. I know this is very different, but it's true."_

_"How?" Eleazar asked. "This is not possible."_

_"She was conceived with Elizabeth," Daddy explained. "I am her father, not her creator. Her father."_

_"That's amazing," Carmen whispered. "I never thought . . . this is amazing."_

_"Very peculiar," Kate murmured. "I just wish Elizabeth . . ."_

_"I was so looking forward to seeing Elizabeth again,"Eleazar said. "I'm terribly sorry for your loss."_

_"Thank you," Daddy said. Eleazar bent down to my level._

_"Hm," he murmured thoughtfully. "Do you know of her power, yet?"_

_"Power? No. She has one?"_

_"Yes. It seems that she is able to . . . make anyone do as she says. They have to obey it."_

_"Well, that's pretty useless. She already gets whatever she wants."_

_They all laughed. I tugged on my father's hand, sending him a message that I wanted to be picked up. He lifted me and I got a better look at them. Eleazar stood up and smiled at me. He seemed very nice. I tucked my hair back behind my ear and smiled at them._

_Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Tanya studying me. I would say she was staring, but that's not the truth. It was more of a glare, as if she hated my very existence. Daddy continued talking to the rest of the Denalis while I stared at Tanya._

_She was pretty, much like every other vampire. Her strawberry blond curls came down to the middle of her back. Her eyes were golden, as well. She was tall and beautiful, but not as beautiful as Rosalie. She was super model, but Rose was Super supermodel. She was studying me just as equally. I wished that I could read minds just then, so I could know what she thought of me._

_"Melony, do you think you could demand something?" Daddy asked._

_"Like what?" I questioned._

_"Just anything," Eleazar said._

_I thought about that for a second. "Jazzy, bring me a cookie!" I yelled as he was upstairs. I knew I didn't have to, but it was too late now. I saw Jasper walk into the kitchen and then he walked into the living room and handed me a cookie._

_"Thank you, Jazzy!" I said. I took a bite. It was chocolate chip, my favorite._

_"Um . . . why did I just do that?" Jasper asked. "Not that I wouldn't have, but I . . . couldn't fight it."_

_"You were right, Eleazar," Daddy said. "As always, of course."_

_"You can go back upstairs," I said. Jasper walked away, still shaking his head in wonderment._

_"That's a very interesting power," Kate said. "No match for mine, though."_

_"What's yours?" I asked, honestly curious._

_"I can send a shock through your body strong enough to put a vampire flat on his back," she answered smugly._

_"Okay, but I can control your every move therefore stopping you from using your power on me," I said. I smiled sweetly at her as she gawked._

_"How old is she?" Tanya asked._

_"Physically five, but in actuality just a few months old," Daddy answered. I finished my cookie and continued to look at Tanya whose eyes were locked on my father._

_She looked as if she loved him, as if they were supposed to be together._

_"That's amazing how she's so smart and grows so fast," Tanya said. She smiled at me, but I could tell it was fake. To any normal human it would have looked like a real, geniune smile._

_I patted my dad's neck to get his attention. When he turned I whispered in his ear, knowing full well that they could all hear me. Carmen and Eleazar smiled at me, Irina looked uncomfortable, Kate snickered, and Tanya gave me a death glare._

_I whispered, "Daddy, I think Tanya likes you. I don't think she likes me, though. Do you like her?"_

_"Hunny, you do know I can still read your mind, right? And no, I do not."_

_I shrugged. "I forgot." He looked at me skeptically. "Honest." In truth, I really did forget. I hadn't even thought of that. Oops._

_"I'm sorry," he apologized. "She's still young."_

_"Not really," I said. I slid down out of his arms and crossed my arms over my chest, pouting._

_"It's fine, Edward," Tanya said sweetly. She smiled at me. I stuck my tongue out at her, muttering to myself about how she would never have my dad._

_"Tanya, please don't," Daddy said. "She's very stubborn, and doesn't give second chances."_

_"Edward, she is acting rude to me, though."_

_"Tanya, so are you," Carmen said._

_"Daddy, I don't need you to defend me," I protested. "I can do it on my own just fine."_

_"Okay, then. How long will you all be staying?" I rolled my eyes._

_"Edward, she's so much like you," Irina said. "She even looks like you when she rolls her eyes." I grinned at her._

_"So I've been told," Daddy said. "Melony, why don't you show Tanya around the house?"_

_"But - but -" I tried to protest. One look from him told him it was not up for discussion._

_I pouted, about to cry. I would make that woman's life a living hell._

_"Fine," I agreed begrudgingly. "Tanya, follow me."_

_I walked out and up the stairs. Why did she have to be the one to go with me? Ugh._

_"Melony, I know you don't like me," she said as we reached the second floor._

_"No, I'm just shy," I said sarcastically rolling my eyes. She bent down to my level, hands supporting her knees._

_"Melony, look, I do admit that I do . . . have a bit of a crush on your father. I get that he's mourning, of course, but who are you to stand in my way?"_

_I turned to face her, my glare deadly. "His daughter. He was mourning, but he doesn't anymore. That's all because he has _me_. Daddy is mine, and you will not take him from me."_

_"Sweetie, your dad will still love you and take care of you, but he'll just be spending more time with me."_

_"Don't be so sure he'll just fall into your arms. He may be heart-broken over my mom, but he's not desperate."_

_"You are acting like a spoiled brat. I could see you were about to cry to get your way. You don't fool me."_

_"Who says I'm trying to fool you? You're a stuck-up bitch. If you dare do anything to threaten me in anyway, this entire family will turn on you. I'm not giving up my dad. I can see that you hate me, but what I want to know is why?" My voice got sad at the end. I didn't understand what I had done to make her detest me so much._

_She sighed and stood straight. "It's because I thought that after Elizabeth died, I would have a chance with Edward. Now you're here and his attention is completely on you. He doesn't even notice me! It's all because of you."_

_"You hate me because you want to be my dad's mate?! What kind of reason is that?! You know what? Forget it! I don't give a care. Edward. Is. _Mine_. Wait? Did you hate my mom, too?"_

_"Not exactly. I just couldn't believe Edward would choose a human over me. That's just ridiculous."_

_"That he could love someone so much? That's not ridiculous, you're just heartless!"_

_"And you're a brat," she countered sweetly._

_I glared at her. "And you're a bitch," I said just as sweetly. It sounded better in my little girl voice and more offensive._

_She glared at me, too. "Melony, you need to get over the fact that I'm going after your father."_

_"You'll never get him. He's mine. You think that you can turn my family against me, and make them not completely care for me, don't you? Well, I'm gonna tell you this. You are dead wrong. You won't take him or anyone else here away from me just because you're so needy to have someone love you."_

_With that I stormed back downstairs._

_"Daddy!" I yelled in anguish. "Daddy!" I screamed and cried until my entire family was by my side at once, all trying to soothe me. The Denalis, minus 1, were standing off to the side watching. Well observing in Eleazar's case._

_"What's wrong, love?" Daddy asked._

_I could barely get it out. "T-t-t-tanya w-w-w-was---" I stopped, crying harder._

_"What did Tanya do?" Rosalie demanded._

_"Do you want anything?" Jasper asked._

_"Come on, squirt, don't cry," Emmett said. "We'll play a prank on Edward."_

_"Emmett!" Daddy growled. "Oh, never mind!"_

_"What is wrong,_ _mi querida?" Carmen asked._

_"Tanya, what did you do?" Daddy asked. He was polite, more than she deserved for what she said. I blubbered harder, knowing that they would all tend to my needs even more._

_"I did nothing," Tanya said. She was leaning back against the wall next to the couch._

_"Are you sure?" he asked suspiciously._

_"Perhaps she is just trying to get attention. She may be just lying to you to get me on your bad side." She shrugged lightly in addition to her light suggestion._

_"My daughter does not lie. Maybe you said something to upset her on accident." I lightly hit my dad on the head with the palm of my hand._

_"Come on, Melony," Alice said happily. "Me, you, and Rose will have some girl venting. It will be _just_ us." She gave the boys a warning glance and then smiled back at me._

_I stopped crying, but was still breathing in quick breaths. Esme wiped my tears and went into the kitchen. She emerged with a chocolate chip cookie in hand. I grinned and took a bite._

_"Thank you, Esme," I said after I swallowed._

_I glared at Tanya then walked away with Alice and Rosalie, sticking up my middle finger at her as I left._

_Flashback Ends_

"That was very mean, Mel," Edward said.

"And?"

He sighed and sat down next to me. "I'm sorry. It was very . . . civilized of you to consider her feelings."

"Too bad I can't say the same thing for the strawberry blond bitch."

"Melony!"

"You know it's true, Dad. It's not like I'm mad about that."

"Then why are you mad?"

I was silent for a second. "Because you didn't defend me. You just let her say all of those awful things about my mother and about me." I slammed my hands down on the keys. I looked at my father and studied him for a second.

He was perfect. The guy of every girl's dreams. His bronze hair tussled, his eyes the richest color of gold. He was sitting the opposite from me so that his back was to the piano.

"Do you even love her or should I say _did_ you?" I asked. I kept my eyes on the keys.

He sighed. "Of course I loved your mother and I still do. Lizzie was my best friend. She was the person I could talk to about anything. She was care-free, but responsible and just the most amazing person in the world."

"I know you love Bella, Dad. Everyone knows. You know what I think, though? You have many loves in your life, but then, if you're lucky, you find that one person who you're meant to be with forever. The one person who you will have your up and downs with, but you always love them throughout it all. Bella is yours."

"Melony, the only reason I didn't say anything is because you always wanted to defend yourself. You wanted no help from anyone. You were so stubborn when it came to that, and you would practically bite anyone's head off who tried to help you."

I chuckled. "Yeah, well, people change. It's been a while."

He chuckled too. "Yes, a long while. It's been too long."

I nodded and looked at him. "I have missed you, though."

He smiled my smile. "I missed you, too. Am I forgiven?"

"Yeah, you're forgiven. So, are you guys going to go to school, now? I mean, like, are you staying?"

"Yes, we will be staying. Bella told me about some meeting?"

I nodded. "Jacob and his pack will be there, and so will Sam and his pack. It's this Friday, I think. Yeah, Friday. Jacob said that all of you should come."

"Okay, then. I'll pass that on to Carlisle. Let me drop you off at home."

I stood up and followed him to the garage. I slid into the passenger seat of the Volvo. When we were on the highway, I thought of something.

"Dad, why do you like the Volvo so much?" I asked.

"Uh . . . I don't know. Why?"

"Well, it just doesn't seem . . . you. It's so boxy and soccer-mommish. I think you should just stick to the Vanquish."

"Soccer-mommish?"

I nodded. "Yeah. You are definitely not the soccer-mom type."

He just laughed.

* * *

**AN**

**Omigod! This is the longest chapter I have ever written in any of my fanfics! This is 6,530 words, not including this AN! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the drama that came with it. I know I had some fun writing about this chapter. I'm going to put a poll on my profile asking if you want to know about Elizabeth and her and Edward's relationship. That might be a a nice insight into the past and certain things that have to do with the Cullens reaction to Bella. OK, now hit the button that you know you want to hit!**

**Live*Love*Review**


	7. Chapter 7: Bonding and Blondes

**I DON'T OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA! SM DOES AND I JUST PLAY IN HER WORLD!**

**I've decided to put any outfit I can find onto my profile so just check them out. It's the outfit I picture my characters in. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7: Bonding and Blondes**

**Melony's POV**

I sighed. Bella was home, but we were just sitting around. I never thought I'd ever be so bored in my entire life. Renesmee was playing the piano, Bella reading, and I doing nothing.

"Hey, Mel, come here." I walked over to where the piano was located.

"Yeah, Ness?"

"You play the piano, and I play the saxophone. It's a duet!" I smiled and sat down.

"What do I play?"

She thought it over. "Anything you want. You start and I'll hitch it up to something."

I nodded and pressed a note. Then I dragged my fingers across the keys back and forth until I was satisfied.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Go." I started from a high note, playing down individually. It sounded like something from a cheesy black and white cartoon.

Nessie cut in with some jazz and I followed. It turned out great, if I do say so myself. The phone rang just as we were murmuring in success and high-fiving and laughing.

"I'll get it!" Bella called from the living room. I heard move across the couch to the end table and pick up the phone.

"Hello?" she said.

"Oh, hi, Rosalie."

There were some silent spaces in between where Rosalie talked.

"Oh, yeah. I get that. It really is just not fair, huh?"

"Yes. Sure. Do you want me to drop them off, or are you coming over here?"

"Okay. Yeah, they'll be ready in a few. Okay. Yeah. Bye."

She pressed the off button.

"Guys, Rosalie is coming to pick you two up for some bonding!"

"Rosalie?" Ness asked. "Hm. Never saw her as that type."

"Are you kidding me?" I asked incredulously. "Rose has always wanted a child. She wanted to get married and settle down and have beautiful little babies. Obviously she can't, but she loves kids anyway."

"Oh. I didn't know that. Well, let's go get ready. I wonder where she's taking us."

I shrugged. "Who knows?"

"Do you think Carlisle and Esme will take us out, too?"

"Maybe. Though I wonder where they'll take us."

We separated as she went into her room, and me into mine. I just needed some shoes and maybe my purse. Nah. Skip the purse, go for the shoes. I put on some blue jeans, a white t-shirt that said 'Some girls play house, Real girls go hunting' - our little joke because for us it was kind of true -, my Hermès Metallic Hi-Top Sneakers, pulled my hair into a nice pony tail. I jogged down the stairs and as soon and Nessie saw my shirt she burst out laughing.

"Nice one, Melony!" she laughed, giving me a high-five.

The door bell rang and Bella went to answer it.

"Hi, Rosalie," she said. "The girls are ready, so I'll get them." Of course, she didn't have to because we were standing next to her as soon as she finished the sentence.

"Hey, Rose," I greeted.

"Hi, Rosalie!" Nessie exclaimed.

Typical Ness.

"Hey. You guys ready?" We both nodded and said bye to Bella.

"Be back by eleven!" Bella called. "You have school tomorrow!"

Renesmee and I both sat in the back of Rosalie's BMW. The top was down and I even let my hair down just so I could feel the wind. It was so much fun, you would've thought we were going to New York City the way we were screaming "Woooooh!" with our hands thrown up. We got out of the car laughing. My hair looked hilarious, or so Nessie told me. I put it back in a pony tail, and asked what we were doing. Rosalie said it was a surprise.

We walked into a mall and went to the first store Rosalie saw which was the first store of the mall. She told us to both pick out one cute outfit that we liked. I picked out a blue halter-top that went down to my waist, white mini-shorts, and just my high-top sneakers since they went so well together. Renesmee had a pink dress with black lace design and black flats.

"This is exactly what you want?" Rosalie asked.

We both nodded.

"Are you sure? We could always go to another store?"

"Rose, it's fine," Nessie reassured her. I nodded in agreement with a reassuring smile.

We went up front and paid for the clothes and then got back in the car. We did the "Woooooh!" thing again before we got back to the Cullen house/mansion.

"Rose, what are we doing here?" I asked.

"This is where our bonding begins," was all she said before getting out of the car. Nessie and I exchanged a look and shrug before hopping out the sides, bags in hand.

We followed her inside, up the stairs, to her bathroom. She had set out all the paraphernalia of a beauty salon **AN: Guess where I got that from. Just Guess. It's on Page 42 of one of the books.**

"Rose, what is all this?" I asked, picking up one of the bottles.

"I'm giving you two girls a make-over."

"Rosalie, I refuse to put this stuff on my face," Nessie protested.

She sighed. "You are your mother. She hated all of this stuff, too."

"No, it's just that . . ." I glanced at Nessie who nodded for me to continue, "we don't like putting this stuff on our faces. It ruins our natural beauty."

"It's not like we need it anyway," Nessie added.

I nodded in agreement.

"You don't like make-up?" Rose asked incredulously. We both nodded.

"Well, that explains a lot. Fine, then. We'll use the hair products instead."

"Now _that _we use," Renesmee said. I grinned.

First we washed Nessie's hair, then mine. She asked all about us, like our favorite color, movies, books, instrument. She asked why we always wanted to hang out with the "mutts".

Renesmee responded, "Because they imprinted on us."

"Besides, we _like_ hanging out with them," I added. "But we don't hang to hang out with them as much nowadays because of some vampire that's running around."

"It's not any of you; they know your scent."

"Hm. So, what about this meeting of theirs? And what happened to the big pack?"

"Should I explain, Ness, or you?"

"You do it."

"Okay, well, when Bella was pregnant, Jacob came to visit. He didn't want to leave her alone, but he had to report back to Sam. When he did, Sam wanted to kill Ness and Bella. Jacob broke off from the pack since he was the rightful Alpha. Seth and Leah joined his pack. Jacob and his pack protected Bella until Nessie was born. Bella was dying, but for some reason, there was a vampire around and Jacob got him or her to change Bella.

"Sam's pack and Jacob's pack don't get along as much now. Jacob imprinted on Renesmee so they can't kill her. They aren't enemy's but not friends either. Cole joined Jake's pack and imprinted on me."

"The End!" Nessie chimed.

"What about the meeting?" Rosalie asked.

"Um... the treaty has... changed a bit since you were last here," Ness said.

"Me and Ness are allowed to go over to the other side because of Cole and Jacob," I added.

"Bella can go over, too-"

"To an extent. Like if it's an emergency, like the vampire thing."

"Or if it's to get me or Melony. It all just depends."

"We don't know what's going to happen with you guys, though."

"Probably just to add you to the treaty."

"Also, to get the extent of where you can pass."

"Just little stuff."

We dried Nessie's hair and brushed it and all. Then we did mine and did the same thing. We got in our outfits. She took lots of pictures and we did a whole runway thing. We got home on time and ready for school the next day.

"How was it?" Bella asked. We were all downstairs, with popcorn and chocolate. Bella of course couldn't eat it, but she was enjoying the movie that was on.

"It was fun," I said.

"We got a make-over, and new clothes, and she took pictures, and it was just great!" Nessie said excitedly.

"That's cool."

* * *

**AN**

**Okay, here's the chapter. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. My computer's internet has been on the fritz. My entire house has been internet free for most of the weekend. Anyway, I hope you liked it! The story will be picking up pretty soon. I also need suggestions on what to do for Esme and Carlisle's bonding day.**

**Live*Love*Review**


	8. Chapter 8: The Meeting

**I DON'T OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA! SM DOES AND I JUST PLAY IN HER WORLD!**

**Chapter 8: The Meeting**

**Melony POV**

Of course, it was Saturday. Saturday, the day we were supposed to have our meeting with the two packs and the Cullens. Why it had to be held at our house, I would never know. Renesmee knocked on my door.

"Melony, come on," she said through the door. "We need to help Mom set out the food. People will be arriving soon."

"Coming!"

I was lying on my bed, staring up at the ceiling. I got up and went downstairs to help with whatever. Bella was setting out coasters (I have no idea) on the various solid spots in out house.

"Oh, Melony, good you're here," she said. "Please help me."

I nodded, and went into the kitchen. Nessie got out the bowls, and I got out the chips. While I poured the chips, she filled the cooler with ice and put many different drinks in it. Bella had successfully set out many coasters.

"Bells, why do we need this?" I asked.

"I . . . don't know," she admitted sheepishly. "It just . . . seemed like something I should do."

I smiled at her. "It's okay, Bella. I'm sure they'll appreciate the effort."

Her smile dropped. "What do you mean?"

Nessie laughed. "Mom, you didn't actually think that people really _use_ coasters, did you?" Bella stared at the two of us. We laughed at her expression. "Mom, coasters are never used. I don't understand it myself why they were created or why they get set out because they aren't used."

"Oh well, this will just be . . . useless?"

We laughed harder.

"Bella, we need to go change," I said after I stopped laughing.

"Just like Alice, I swear," she murmured.

She waved us off. I ran upstairs to get my dress. It was spaghetti strap and hot pink with a black belt going around the stomach. I had my black converse to go with it. I ran the brush through my hair carefully a few times, and sprayed perfume on me. It was Cole's favorite. Then did a quick glance in my full-length mirror before going downstairs.

Nessie was wearing a black dress with straps that wrapped around her neck. She wore black flats with it, and had a black headband in her hair.

"I love your outfit, Ness," I said.

"Thanks, I like yours, too. Converse?"

I laughed. "Yeah, of course. It works."

Then the doorbell rang.

**Bella POV**

I walked calmly to the door, preparing myself for this meeting that just _had_ to be held here. I guess it made sense, but still . . .

When I had gone upstairs to change, I found my outfit had already been picked out. On top of it was a note that said _This is for you to wear. No excuses, Mom._

My daughter. Sometimes I swear she's Alice's, though. Renesmee had picked out a beautiful white sundress outlined with black flowers at the top and bottom. I had to admit it was gorgeous. The only good thing about living with two fashion-crazed half vampires it that they know my limit. They only force me into something when it's very important, such as today.

I opened the door to find Jacob's pack (Leah, Seth, Jacob, and Cole). They were dressed casually as if this was just a regular get-together which we had sometimes.

"Hey, guys, come in," I said.

I let them in. Nessie got them drinks while giving Jacob a kiss while she was at it. At first, I hadn't approved of their relationship. He had imprinted on her when she was just born. How creepy is that? But he was the only person I had and he had protected me. I owed him, and I saw how much he truly loved my daughter. I gave in, and allowed them to date when she got older. Now, I can't believe I had even said no in the first place.

Melony set out the chips on the middle table, and gave Jacob a punch in the arm. She sat on Cole's lap, and gave him a kiss. Them, they were completely perfect for each other. He was the only one who could reign her in when she got a little crazy, but sometimes that even was difficult. I could see them together forever. It was actually funny how she had found out, a day any of us would never forget.

_Flashback: Breaking Up is Hard To Do_

_"Hi, Melony," he said._

_"Hello, Cole," she said softly._

_"Aw man, dude!" Jacob complained. "Jeez! This is unbelievable!"_

_We stared at him blankly. Even Nessie was perplexed._

_"Jacob, what are you talking about?" she asked._

_"He imprinted on her!"_

_Melony and Cole froze. Melony's face was turning a slight shade of pink. Cole looked like he would punch Jacob in the face._

_"Really?" Melony asked finally after the awkward silence._

_"Yes! It's _so_ obvious! Just see the way he looks at you!"_

_"Jacob!" Cole cried._

_I was still taken back by it all. Another imprint? Gosh._

_"Okay, then, now that that's cleared up, I think it's time for us to bond," Melony said._

_Well she was over her embarrassment pretty quickly._

_"Uh . . . Cole you gotta tell her," Jacob said. "She has a right to know."_

_"Jacob, I swear if you don't-" Cole started._

_"Know what?" Melony asked. "Cole?"_

_"Um . . . uh . . . I have a girlfriend. But, I'll break up with her as soon as we go back. I promise you that definitely. Jacob. You. Are. _Dead."

_They ran out of the house, and Cole chased Jacob all the back to La Push._

_Flashback Ends_

Yep, a day no one will forget. The doorbell ran again.

"I'll get it!" Melony announced.

She walked to the door and opened it.

"Hello, Sam," she said.

"Melony," Sam answered grimly. Sam's pack consisted of Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil, and some of the newer wolves.

They all came in, their noses wrinkling from the smell, I guess.

"Hey, Sam, guys," Jacob said.

"Hi, Sam," Cole said.

Nessie got out the drinks once again, but I noticed her biting her lip, a habit she had picked up from me. I could understand why she would be nervous. They had tried to kill her once.

"Here you go," she said hesitantly. I rushed to her side, rubbing her back soothingly.

"When will the bloodsuckers be getting here?" Paul asked.

Melony hissed at him.

"Mel," I said warningly.

She stopped, but glared at him further. I could practically see the little wheels in her head turning. She probably wanted to command him to hit himself in the face. I had seen her do it to a person, more than once.

We waited for ten minutes, the chips bowls having to be constantly refilled. Then the doorbell rang. Melony went to get it.

"Hey, guys!" she greeted.

They were here. When the door closed and she walked to the living room, her arms wrapped around Edward's waist. He kissed her hair. His eyes scanned over the room, and stopped when they met mine. He smiled crookedly at me. If I had been human I would've blushed, but now I couldn't and for that I was glad. They sat down on the couch nearest to the door. Some of the wolves were on the couch opposite to them, some on the stools, and others on the chairs we had set out.

"Okay, I guess we can start," Sam said. "Well, I think-"

"Hold up, Sam this is technically my territory," Jacob said.

I rolled my eyes. Not again.

"Why don't you both just run the damn meeting so we can all get on with our lives?" I suggested.

"Fine," they both agreed grudgingly.

"Alright, well, you see, we already had our territories set out," Jacob said. "We'll just add the old treaty to the new treaty."

I rolled my eyes. He had no idea what he was doing, and we were getting absolutely no where. Plus, Edward was watching me continually. Great.

**Melony POV**

This was hopeless.

"Wait!" Nessie yelled. "Melony and I have a plan that we came up with. Mel."

I ran upstairs with her to her room. We had made this white board drawing of the general area from La Push to Forks to the woods where the Cullens live. We ran back downstairs, careful to not let our dresses fly up.

"Hello, everyone," I said. I carried the board stand while she had the board.

"You see, we have come up with a whole treaty in less than two hours, and put this visual presentation together," Nessie said.

We set up the stand and placed the board on it. Nessie pulled out her pointer stick, and smiled at them.

"Nessie, would you like to point and me talk or me point and you talk?" I asked.

"You talk. I like pointing."

"Okay, then, let this meeting truly start. The spots shaded in green is the forest. The spots shaded in red is Sam's pack. The spots shaded in blue is us. The spots shaded in yellow are the Cullens. The spots shaded in purple is Jacob's pack.

"Now, as you can see, this part is La Push." Nessie pointed to the area of La Push. "That is shaded in red, blue, and purple. The area where the Cullens live," Nessie pointed to the area of the woods they lived in, "is shaded in blue and yellow. Forks is shaded according to size."

"We figured that Forks was neutral, but there are still limits," Nessie explained.

"Like it is mostly in blue because this is where we live, so this is basically our territory. Yellow is the third most color because the Cullens can come here since we are family after all. Purple is the second most color because Jacob's pack is family, too, so they need to come here."

"Plus, our imprints are in that pack," Nessie added, winking at Jacob. "They get a little more special treatment than the rest. Sorry, guys, no hard feelings."

"Red is the least because they have to have permission to come over here. It's just how we did it in the last treaty."

"Finally, it's basically the same rules," Nessie said. "If we bite, not kill but _bite_, a human then the treaty is non-valid."

"Also, no crossing into other territory unless you have permission."

"Also, you must be civilized with each other. This family is connected now in so many different ways with so many different people for so many different reasons."

"That is the presentation, and that is the treaty. If you have any suggestions, complaints, questions, or concerns, then please don't hesitate to ask."

No one raised their hand.

"Okay, then, that's it," I said.

"We would like to thank you for taking time out of your schedule and coming to this very important meeting."

"Our house will be the meeting place, okay?"

They all nodded. Sam's pack left along with Jacob's. Everyone of the Cullens left except for Edward. I didn't even want to know why, so Nessie and I went upstairs for our own little sleepover. I just hoped Bella would be okay with Edward, and that Dad wouldn't try anything. Oh, who am I kidding? Dad always try something.

* * *

**AN**

**Okay, the next chapter will be of what happens between Bella and Edward downstairs. Tell me if you want it to be in Edward's POV or Bella's POV. Please review. If I don't get more reviews, then I may just delete the story. Reviews keep me going, and I love reading what you have to say! Okay, well, hope you enjoyed it! Bye!**

**Live*Love*Review**


	9. Chapter 9: Please Understand

**I DON'T OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA! SM DOES AND I JUST PLAY IN HER WORLD!**

**Chapter 9: "Please Understand"**

**Bella POV**

He stood there awkwardly.

"What do you want, Edward?" I finally said, breaking the silence.

"I-I wanted to talk to you," he stuttered.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, no duh, genius. That's kind of the reason you stayed."

"Uh . . . right. Um. Bella, I'm really sorry about last night, but what you don't understand is that Melony is a very headstrong girl."

I rolled my eyes once again. "She lives with me. I think I know that. She even once stood up to Sam."

"Yes, well, I just want you to know that when she was a child she never wanted me to stand up for her. She always wanted to be the person to stand up for herself. She hates being considered weak.

I nodded meekly. I knew all of this. I've lived with Melony for what seems forever. I loved her like she was my own daughter. Her and my daughter were the best of friends. They were inseparable.

"Bella . . ." He moved closer to me. I took an automatic step back. He sighed.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry you think I don't love you. The truth is that I do; so very, very much. Bella, I have kicked myself so many times because of how I hurt you. Twice. And worst that you had to resort to going to the _dog_, once again, for comfort."

Now that made me angry.

"Jacob has been there for everything! He was there for the birth of _our_ child! He saved my life! He imprinted on _our_ daughter! He protected me! He protects my family! Jacob is my best friend! Don't you DARE insult him because you shouldn't be one to talk! You were even THERE! Get out of my house!"

I pushed him towards the door. Luckily, now I wasn't a weak little human. He actually moved somewhere. I guess he took the hint because he left. He simply walked through the door, and didn't look back. Good riddance.

I sighed and turned around. Standing on the steps were my two daughters, Melony and Renesmee. They were in their pajama pants and tank tops. I sighed again, running my hand through my hair.

"How much did you hear?" I asked.

Melony shrugged.

"Mostly all of it," Nessie answered.

"Look, I-I'm sorry you had to see that. It's just . . . there's a lot of stuff going on right now, and I . . . I don't know."

"It's okay, Bella," Melony said. "It's your life, after all. I think Dad needs to back off for a little. Let you cool down."

I half-smiled. I went up the stairs at vampire speed, and gave them a huge hug.

"We need to get to bed," Nessie said when we pulled away. "We're spending the whole day with our loves," she explained dreamily.

"You better not let Edward hear you say that," I said jokingly, rolling my eyes.

"Gosh, why does he hate Jake, but not Cole?"

"Because him and Jacob have some . . . bad blood between each other from another time," I explained.

"Well goodnight, Bella," Melony said.

"Night, Mom!"

Nessie skipped up the stairs happily.

"Melony, you wanna talk about it?"

She shook her head. "No, not really . . . at least, I don' think so."

"Mel, I know you want your father to be happy, but-"

"That's not it, Bells. It's just . . . I know you two belong together. You're soul mates. It's your life, of course, and I'm not telling you what to do, but . . I know when I see it."

I smiled sympathetically. "I know, hun, I know."

She nodded slowly. "Don't let bad blood win," she said while walking upstairs. "Let love."

**Edward POV**

I stood there awkwardly. Now what? I stayed, but how was I supposed to get her to listen? Bella was stubborn. She would never want to listen.

"What do you want, Edward?" she finally said, breaking the silence.

"I-I wanted to talk to you," I stuttered.

She rolled my eyes. "Well, no duh, genius. That's kind of the reason you stayed."

"Uh . . . right," I began. "Um. Bella, I'm really sorry about last night, but what you don't understand is that Melony is a very headstrong girl."

She rolled my eyes once again. "She lives with me. I think I know that. She even once stood up for Sam."

Wow. My daughter was tough. Way more than I gave her credit for.

"Yes, well, I just want you to know that when she was a child she never wanted me to stand up for her. She always wanted to be the person to stand up for herself. She hates being considered weak.

She nodded meekly.

"Bella . . ." I moved closer. She took an automatic step back. I sighed.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry you think I don't love you. The truth is that I do; so very, very much. Bella, I have kicked myself so many times because of how I hurt you. Twice. And worst that you had to resort to going to the _dog_, once again, for comfort."

She got visibly angrier. What did I do?

"Jacob has been there for everything! He was there for the birth of _our_ child! He saved my life! He imprinted on _our_ daughter! He protected me! He protects my family! Jacob is my best friend! Don't you DARE insult him because you shouldn't be one to talk! You were even THERE! Get out of my house!"

She pushed me towards the door. I can take a hint. I walked through the door, not looking back. The door slammed behind me. I let out a breath of air.

I had messed up. Again. Of course I shouldn't have insulted Jacob. He was there, and I wasn't. He imprinted (much to my dismay) on the daughter we had together. Another one of the wolves imprinted on my daughter. Both of them found loves, so, if anything, I should be grateful to Jacob's pack. How could I have missed that?

I silently got in my car, and sped away. I mentally kicked my self repeatedly along the way.

_Stupid Edward! Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

* * *

**AN**

**I know it's kind of short, but the story will be taking the turning point soon. The next chapter will be all about Melony and Cole. The chapter after will be the climax of it all. Promise. Please review! Last chapter was pretty good. I have a total of 12 reviews to eight chapters. This will be the ninth one, so let's have more reviews!**

**Live*Love*Review**


	10. Chapter 10: He's Mine

**I DON'T OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA! SM DOES AND I JUST PLAY IN HER WORLD!!!**

**Chapter 10: "He's Mine"**

**Melony POV**

_Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy_

_Grab my glasses, I'm out the door; I'm gonna hit this city_ played from my radio as I got ready for my "date" with Cole.

I was so excited. It had been awhile since we got to just hang out together.

I jogged downstairs to the sight of Bella and Nessie reading magazines.

"Hello, girls," I said.

"Hey, Mel," the answered simultaneously.

"Hey, Ness, do you know when the boys are coming?" I asked her.

"To be honest with you, I have absolutely no idea," she said, not looking up from her magazine.

"Oh, okay."

Almost on cue, the doorbell rang.

"Girls, please don't race to get the door again," Bella pleaded, but by the time she had finished her sentence me and Ness were both off racing.

She ended up getting to the door first again.

"Oh. Hi, Cole," she said sadly. Then she squealed when Jacob popped up from behind Cole.

I rolled my eyes, giving Cole a kiss. "Hey, Cole."

"Hey, Mel. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, let's go. Bye, Bella!"

"Bye!" Bella called over her shoulder.

***

I laughed at Cole's joke. He really was _not _funny, but it was hilarious to see him trying.

"You're laughing because I suck, aren't you?" he asked.

I was laughing too hard to form a sentence, so instead I settled for a nod. I wiped away a fake tear.

"Wow, Cole. You are _so _funny," I said sarcastically.

He glared at me playfully. "Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up. Just know I'll get you later for it."

I shook my head. "No you won't. You could never hurt your darling Mel-bear."

I played the puppy eyes on him. He smiled, and we began laughing.

"Hey, you want some ice cream?" he asked once we had stopped.

I kicked my feet in the water. "Yeah, sure. Let's wait until the truck gets here, though."

He nodded. Then I smelled that familiar scent except it was covered by perfume. There was also some make-up. Ashlyn.

"Hey, Cole... Melony," she said.

"Ashlyn?" Cole asked.

I pouted, folding my arms and leaning against Cole. I looked at the blond girl before me. She wasn't wearing her usual tomboyish get-up. Instead, she wore a denim mini-skirt with no leggings, a yellow tank-top, and yellow flats. Her blond hair was let down, curled slightly, and she wore just the barest hint of make-up.

I had decided to go casual today. I just wanted to have fun with Cole. I had worn capris, a t-shirt, and sandals, my hair put up into a pony-tail. I had no make-up, like usual, and no earrings. I was just plain today. Now this girl comes in all fancy. I would make her life hell.

"Hello, Ashlyn," I greeted her icily.

"What are you doing here, Ashlyn?" Cole asked, clearly bored with her. I wondered if she tried to get him back at school.

"I just came over to say hello," she said.

"Well you've said it," I said coldly. "Now bye."

She glared at me. "I have another reason. I came to invite Cole to my party. I thought about what you said about us being friends, and I thought that this would be the best way."

"Who will be there?" he asked.

"Just some of our friends from school. It won't be too big."

"When is it?"

"It's today," she said happily.

"I can't."

Her face fell. "Why?"

"I'm hanging out with Melony today."

"It's supposed to be _just_ us," I added.

"Can she come?" he asked.

She pouted. "I guess."

"No, Cole, I don't want to. I won't know anyone there, and it'll be so awkward." I knew if I played the self-less girlfriend thing, he wouldn't be able to bear going.

"See," Ashlyn said. "She doesn't want to go. You can just come. It'll be fun."

"No, I'm staying with Melony," he said determinedly. "It's our day. Sorry, Ash."

Just then, the ice cream truck came by. Cole and I stood up.

"I'll go get our ice cream," he suggested. "Want anything in particular?"

"No thanks," I said.

He nodded and left. That was when Ashlyn and I got into each others faces. Literally.

"Why don't you just go home, princess?" she sneered.

I laughed bitterly. "At least I don't look like a prostitute."

"What? Daddy take away your credit card, or are you trying to fit in with us common folk?"

"Why don't you go back to your barn, farm girl?" I countered.

"Oh! I know! Your mom was caught cheating on your dad, so now you have to cut back."

That struck a nerve. I hated that I could still cry. I tried so hard to not do it. Until Cole came back.

"Hey, Melony," he said cheerfully.

Then I burst out crying.

"Melony?" he asked. "Are you okay? What did I say? I'm sorry, Mel."

He dropped the ice cream, and came to comfort me. I cried into his chest.

"S-she... said something about my mom." Then I got mad at her for talking about my mom. I turned back to Ashlyn, the tears now angry in my eyes.

"For your information, my mom died giving birth to me!" I yelled at her. "So shut up! Or else I swear I will rip your heart out!"

She looked taken back. "I-I didn't know."

"Of course you didn't! You know nothing about me! You have no right to say anything about my relationship with Cole, so shut up!"

"Ashlyn, I think you should go," Cole suggested hardly. "We can't be friends if you're going to make Melony cry. Goodbye."

Ashlyn pouted, but left.

"Cole, I have to go," I said.

"No, Melony, please don't. We can go to an ice cream place and get some ice cream there. It's okay. Shhh. Don't cry, Mel-bear, don't cry." He pulled me to his chest. "Please don't cry. I can't bear to see you this way. Please."

I stopped crying. We did go to an ice cream place, and all was well. For some reason, I felt as if something was going to happen. I couldn't shake the feeling. It was so strong.

As I fell asleep that night, my IPOD in my ears, I felt a shadow looming over me. I could feel it moving closer and closer, it's dark spirit being felt all around me.

* * *

**AN**

**Next chapter up! Here it is! I hope you liked it! The next chapter is where it all begins. I mean, the real start of the story.**

**~Live~Love~Review~**


	11. Chapter 11: Kidnapped

**I DON'T OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA! SM DOES AND I JUST PLAY IN HER WORLD!!!**

**Okay, I have some mistakes to clear up. I made a lot in the beginning chapters because I was a beginning writer then and I was still trying to... I don't know... get used to it all, I guess.**

**When I said 20 yrs after Breaking Dawn, I mean 20 years after BD was _supposed _to happen.**

**Also, Embry and Quil are not part of Jacob's pack. There is still a lot of hostility between Jacob's Pack and Sam's Pack. If you want, I could do a little outtake on that. Like why it's like that and how it got that way. Only if get reviews asking for it, though.**

**I think that's all. Tell me if there are any conflicting information in the chapters that you know of or if there are any questions you have. I'd be happy to answer them.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Kidnapped**

They loomed over her bed, just watching.

"Are we gonna do this or what?" one asked.

"Yes, we're going to this," the other answered.

One of them silently moved next to her, picking her up. Then, together, they jumped out of the window, disappearing.

**Nessie POV**

I jogged down the stairs, then sat on one of the stools. I had smelled pancakes. Pancake Days were good days. My mom smiled at me while flipping a pancake.

"G'morning, Mom," I said.

"Morning, Nessie." She set a plate of pancakes in front of me. I may not like most human food, but pancakes was the huge exception.

I noticed Mom looking over my shoulder. I turned around to see what she was looking at, but there was no one there or nothing out of the ordinary.

"Hey, Ness?" she asked.

"Hm?" My mouth was full of pancakes.

"Where's Melony? She's usually the first one down on Pancake Day."

I shrugged. "Maybe she's just tired."

Mom rolled her eyes. "Since when is Melony too tired to get up for pancakes?"

I nodded, agreeing with her. I hopped off my stool, and went up the stairs at vampire speed. I opened the door to Melony's room, and let out a blood-curdling scream.

**Edward POV**

I sighed in frustration. I hadn't been able to come up with a good song in forever. Every time it seemed I had something it always ended up to be Bella's lullaby. I couldn't get her out of my head. She hated me, yes, but I loved her. I would never love anyone but her.

My cell phone rang. I picked it up instantly.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Edward!" Bella yelled.

"Bella? What's wrong?"

"I need you and the family to come down here. It's Melony! She's gone!"

**Jacob POV**

I picked up my phone to be greeted with a crying Nessie.

"Ness, what's wrong?" I asked panicky.

"J-j-jacob! Melony is gone! She's gone! Get Cole and get over here! Now!"

She hung up. I stared at the phone for a few seconds, then acted. I knew to tell Cole first or else he might just kill me for not letting him know. Whoever took Melony was going to get hell. That was a fact.

**Nessie POV**

I paced in her room. How could Melony be gone? Mom should have been alerted by her senses to someone being in the house. Melony did seem to be ready to pass out at any second last night. There's my explanation to why she didn't notice. I didn't notice anyone because I was also sleeping. My sense aren't as good as a vampire's especially when I'm sleeping.

"Nessie!" Jacob yelled, running into the room.

I saw Cole trail in after him. Cole was shaking. Whether from the anger or the fear, I don't know.

"Where is she?" Edward yelled, running into the room as well, the rest of the Cullens trailing in behind him.

"She's missing!" Cole yelled. "How would we know where she was? That's the point of _missing_!"

"Cole, I know you're upset, but yelling at Melony's dad isn't going to help anything," Jacob said, trying to calm him down.

Cole took deep breaths, trying to stay calm. Mom came up the stairs, shaking from silent sobs.

Jacob started sniffing near her bed, taking deep breaths.

"It was a vampire," he concluded.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "No duh, genius. We're in here."

"No, I mean, it was a vampire that took Mel. It was from last night."

"Then why didn't I pick up anything?" Mom asked. "I was here all night."

"If it was a vampire, it may have been harder for you to pick up their scent since Melony and Renesmee's scent is like a vampires," Carlisle explained.

"Then who took her?" Alice asked.

No one had an answer to that. Except maybe me. I knew Melony's story better than anyone else. There is only one person who would take her. Only one person who wants her.

"The Volturi."

**Melony POV**

I saw Cole standing there with _Ashlyn_. The bitch. He was holding her in his arms. I tried yelling at him to stop and running to them, but the faster I ran, the farther I got from them. My voice was inaudible. I stopped running, realizing I was getting no where. Then cold arms wrapped around me, whispering in my ear.

"They're gone. You'll never see them again. But don't worry, I'm here."

He then turned me slightly, but I could only see his lips. He leaned in to kiss me.

I woke up, gasping. I wasn't sure where I was. Then the same lips from my dream, I saw right next to me. I screamed, falling out of my chair. Wait. _Chair?_

"Where am I?" I stuttered. "Who are you?"

"I'm sorry if I startled you," the boy apologized. "My name is Alec."

Alec. His name was familiar. I stood up, and sat back down.

"My name is Melony," I said.

"I know." He smirked at me, then turned to face the back of the seat in front of us.

I noticed his hand moving slowly downward, so I stood up and walked to seat on the other side of us.

"And who are you?" I asked the girl.

She glared at me. "Jane."

Jane. Where had I heard that name... before? Oh shit.

I screamed again, cringing away from her, but then thought it over. Alec or Jane? Alec's a pervert, but Jane hates me. Jane.

"Aro kidnapped me, didn't he?" I asked.

"No, we did," Alec said.

I rolled my eyes. "You know what I mean, so shut up. Why? Why am I here?"

"Because Aro wants your power," Jane answered in a 'duh' tone. "Why else?"

I glared at her, her glaring at me back. "Look, I don't like you nor do I want to be here, but why do _you_ hate _me_?"

"Because Aro has down nothing but talk about you and this idiotic plan. It's really getting on my last nerves. Your his favorite. _I'm_ supposed to be his favorite. Not _you_."

"Take it. I dont' want it, and I don't want to be here. Take me home."

Jane rolled her eyes. "If it was my decision, you would have already been dead."

Bitch. Just like Ashlyn.

"Don't worry, Melony," Alec said. "I think you'll find that you'll enjoy yourself here. It is your new home after all."

Great.

* * *

**AN**

**Yay! The story had officially started! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I wasn't sure how to get it all down, so this is the best I could come up with. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer and better. I sure hope so. Review and I'll try and get it out as fast as possible.**

**Live*Love*Review**


	12. Chapter 12: Volterra

**I DON'T OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA! SM DOES AND I JUST PLAY IN HER WORLD!!!**

**I'm baaaaaaaaaaacccckkkkkkkkkk!!!!!! Yay!!! Yeah, I know. It's been too long! However, I will be updating this regularly along with my other story, Midnight. When that updates, this does shortly after. More info in the AN at the bottom!**

**For those who don't remember, what happened last was Melony got kidnapped by the Volturi and the Cullens, Bella, Nessie, Jacob, and Cole are all trying to figure out how to save her.  
**

**Chapter 17: Volterra**

**Edward's POV**

I was shocked when Nessie said the Volturi. How on earth. When had this happened?

"Renesmee, are you sure?" Carlisle asked.

She nodded. "Of course. Mel always told me when she ran away, the Volturi sent Alec and Jane after her. They offered her a position in the Volturi but of course she refused. They left her, but she always had a feeling they would come back. I guess they chose now."

"She's with the fucking vampire mafia!?" Cole yelled. "Let's go get her, then!"

"Cole. calm down," I said. "We have to go about this rationally. We can't just storm in there, demanding for her back. We need to figure out a plan."

"Alice, can you see anything?" Bella asked.

She looked distressed, as if in pain. I hated seeing her like this.

"I don't," Alice answered sadly. "It keeps changing. Aro must be doing this on purpose."

"He probably is," Carlisle said. "He knows your power better than you."

Cole groaned. "If we can't see anything, then let's just go!"

"Calm down, Cole," Jacob commanded him. "If they say we need a plan, we need a plan." He turned to us. "Now. What the hell is our plan?"

**Melony POV**

I glared at the seat in front of me. Yes, I was being childish about this, but I didn't care. He kidnapped me from my own home, and, on top of that, he had sent the one girl who hates me. Isn't Aro just smart?

"We're landing," Alec whispered.

I glared at him. "No shit, Sherlock."

He shrugged. "Just announcing it."

"Well don't. I don't give a fuck."

I usually didn't use this much profanity. I guess it's better to start late than never.

The plane slowed on the runway. As soon as it stopped, Alec grabbed my arm roughly, yanking me out of my seat. We walked in the cloudy streets, eventually making it to the giant castle. I could see a group of humans walking through the halls.

"We arrived just in time for dinner," Jane said smugly. "What luck."

"You people--no, _monsters_--are sick," I spat at her.

She glared at me.

"Jane, don't hurt her," Alec warned.

"Do your worst, _second_ best," I taunted.

She growled at me, stalking towards me. "You listen here, _half-breed_! At least I'm something. You are _nothing_. You're not human, you're not vampire. Go to hell!"

"I'm already there, Janey-poo!"

She growled louder, then turned around towards the giant double doors. I guessed it was the feeding room.

Alec sighed. "Sit here in the lobby until we're done. I'll come retrieve you afterward."

I sat down in one of the seats. Now what?

**Bella POV**

Melony. She was a daughter to me. I didn't care that she wasn't. I loved her. How could she be gone?

**Cole POV**

My imprint. My love. My best friend. She's my everything. I'm supposed to protect her! I failed at that. Now she's gone. Why? Why? Why? Why? WHY?

**Nessie POV**

Melony is my best friend. She can't be gone. I was just as eager to get her back as Cole was. Why her? She's never done anything wrong. Stupid Volturi.

"Now. What the hell is our plan?"

I wanted to know the answer to that question, too.

"I don't know," Edward sighed, frustrated. "If we just barge in there, he can have us killed or even make us join his guard. We would have to go in a small group."

"I'm going!" Cole yelled.

"Yes. We all know that," Rosalie said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm going, too," I said.

"If Nessie goes, I go," Jacob added, sending me a small smile.

I was too upset to even fake a smile back.

"I'm going," Mom declared. "No one tell me otherwise. I don't care if Aro would want my power. I'm going."

Edward sighed. "I'm definitely going."

"I'm going!" Alice chimed. Everyone stared at her. "What? I wanna go."

"Alice, Aro wants your power the most," Esme said. "I refuse to lose any of my children."

Alice frowned. "But I'll be able to help the most," she complained. "Please!"

Esme sighed. "Fine, you can go."

"Yay!" she cheered. "Now. What's our plan?"

**Melony POV**

Once they were done feeding--on humans--Alec came to get me.

"Aro is ready to see you," he said.

I rolled my eyes. "No... you know what? I'm not even going to say it."

I followed him to the giant double doors at the end of the hall.

"Melony!" Aro cried in his weird cheery way.

"Hello, Aro," I said, rolling my eyes.

"How have you been, dear?"

"Oh, just fine. I have a family, a boyfriend. By the way, did you never have to feeling to tell me that my _fath_er was alive?!"

He looked confused. "I thought you knew."

"Well, guess what? I didn't! I thought my own father was dead for years! You never told me!"

"Well, I am happy you found your father, but you'll be happy hear, I'm sure."

"No I won't," I pouted.

Aro sighed. "Melony, you must trust me on this. Soon, you will be at home here in Volterra. Italy is beautiful. If you behave, you can even leave the castle. Of course, you could leave right now if you truly wanted."

I perked up. "I can!?"

"Why, yes! All you have to do is use your power to command it."

I frowned. "You're kidding me, right?"

"No, I am not. Just command me to let you go, and I will let you return home freely."

"But... I don't want to use my power."

He tsked. "That's a shame. I guess you'll just stay here, then. Alec!"

Alec stepped forward. "Yes, Master?"

"Take Melony here to her room. You know the instructions."

"Yes, Master." He turned to me. "Come, Melony."

I pouted but followed. We were silent walking there. He didn't even say anything when he opened the door to my "room".

"I'll come retrieve you later. Master Aro wants to have dinner with you to... discuss some things."

He closed the door. I looked around the room.

It was nice, yes, but I hated it. It was evil. It was blood red. The walls. The bed. The curtains. Everything.

I flung down onto the pillows and screamed my heart out. I wanted to go home. I wanted to be back in Cole's arms. I wanted to be back with Bella and Nessie. I wanted my dad.

* * *

**AN**

**Sorry it's short, but... be happy. I updated!**

**Anyway, my story, Midnight, is my top priority right now. I want to work on that while working on this. I want to try to finish this before I go off for the Summer. During those months, I won't be updating at all. I'll be trying to enjoy my Summer before I go to 8th grade and have to focus on getting into High School. If I don't finish this before then, I will try to update as much as I can between breaks when I'm at a computer. Other than that, I can't promise anything. I will update on this weekly if not every other day or every two or three days. Yeah, they'll be that fast. I'll try, I promise. Hope you understand.**

**Now, if you could please review because I live hearing what you have to say and all your suggestions.  
**


	13. Chapter 13: Dinner

**I DON'T OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA! SM DOES AND I JUST PLAY IN HER WORLD!!!**

**Chapter 13: Dinner**

**Melony POV**

When Alec came back, he came with a red strapless ball gown. It was pretty, yes, but it was so old fashioned.

"I'm not wearing that," I said when he set it on the bed.

"Well, you must," he said. "Aro insists. Either that, or be punished."

I rolled my eyes. "How?"

"You don't want to know. And since you're half human it'll be much easier."

Images came into my mind. They were horrifying.

"Fine," I grumbled.

He went out of the room. I changed into the ball gown, and looked for shoes. Red. Of course. They were nice, though.

I walked out into the hallway. No one. I walked in the direction that I remember the room being in. I pushed open the doors. No one.

"Melony?"

I jumped. "Oh. It's just you. Hello."

Alec smirked. "Yes. Just me. Aro is waiting for you."

I followed him out the room to another one.

There, Aro was sitting at a long wooden table at one end. Alec left the room, making me think I was supposed to sit down. Reluctantly, I sat at the end of the table nearest to the door.

"Hello, my dear," Aro crooned.

I glared at him, not wavering at all.

"Now, now, don't be hostile, dear. It won't make things any easier. Though, I do like the fact you can be heartless when you need to. It will help you with your job."

I continued glaring.

Someone--not sure who because I didn't move my glare--came in and sat a plate in front of me, along with a wine glass and--I think-- some wine.

"I"m not old enough to drink wine," I said, speaking for the first time.

"You are over fifty years old," Aro said. "Of course you're old enough."

"No, I'm not. I'm only seventeen appearance wise. I don't think if I walked into a bar and demanded wine, I would get very far."

"That's beside the matter." He picked up his wine glass, and sipped from it. I'm guessing it was blood. "We need to discuss your arrangements."

"What arrangements? You kidnapped me. There are no 'arrangements'."

Aro laughed. "Of course there are, my dear. I'm guessing you will refuse to drink human blood."

"I refuse to give up my humanity just because I'm being held captive."

"Of course. I see my old friend, Carlisle, has brain-washed you with his 'humanity' lifestyle."

I gritted my teeth, my jaw tightened. "Actually, I chose to continue this lifestyle on my own. Even when I thought my father was dead, no thanks to you."

Aro smiled. "Moving on, you will have a job here, along with all the other members. I've decided on it already, actually."

"Am I apart of the guard?"

He shook his head. "No, no, no. At least, not an active member. Though you would be beneficial to it, I've decided on something else."

I gazed at him warily. "What job?"

He grinned at me. "You shall be bait."

**Back at the Swan house**

Cole was getting more frustrated by the second. He was convinced they were wasting time. He was considering just hopping on a plane and leaving without them.

"Cole, that would not be the best," Edward said, having read his mind.

"We're wasting time!" he shouted. "Who knows what they're doing to her! Why are we still here?"

"Because we need a strategy," Alice answered. "If we just barge in there, Aro could have us all join the guard, maybe even killed."

Bella rolled her eyes. "I doubt he'd kill you, Alice."

"That's beside the point! We don't know what he wants. I am 99% sure he would never give her up. At least, not for a price. We have nothing to trade."

"Trade!?" Cole exploded. "She's not an object to be auctioned! Melony could be in _danger! _Life. Threatening. _Danger! _Let's just go!"

All at once, everyone began arguing about what was best. Even Jacob who was supposed to be keeping Cole calm.

Throughout this all, Nessie was quiet. It was true, she just wanted her best friend back. Her half-sister, who she thought of as a real sister. At the same time, she understood that one wrong move could cost Melony her life, all of their lives. Even to add to that, they could also be forced to join the Volturi guard. That would not be pleasant.

But still, she wanted Melony back. Almost as much as Cole. Melony was a sister to her, a best friend. This arguing wasn't helping anything.

* * *

**AN**

**Sorry it took forever, and sorry it's so short. Only 879 words. But either way, it's something. I wasn't really sure how to get this chapter out. I wanted it to comeout right, and I've been putting off since forever. Sorry again. But it is what it is. The next chapter will show Melony's first "mission". Hope you enjoyed this one, and, as always please review.**

**Live~Love~Review**


	14. Chapter 14: Mission

**I DON'T OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA! SM DOES AND I JUST PLAY IN HER WORLD!**

**Chapter 14: Mission**

**Melony POV**

I dressed in a red spaghetti strap dress. It was sexy and I would have loved to have worn it. That is, if it had been for another reason.

Aro was sending me on my first mission. I was to get all prettied up to get some humans to go on tour with me. I was perfect for the job since I was young, pretty, and wouldn't sparkle in the sun. Instead, I would glow which would make my appearance more "appealing, sexy, mysterious", to quote Aro.

As I looked in the mirror, I realized this would be easy. I was wearing light make-up that complimented my appearance. I had lip gloss on the same shade of my lips. My hair was now wavy instead of straight down my back so it stopped directly above my shoulders--only a few parts went past.

However, as I looked into the mirror, I also realized I was bringing anyone who came with me to their death. That made me feel ugly, not pretty.

I looked away, and sighed, walking out of the room.

* * *

It had been fairly easy to gather up a crowd. I don't believe even Heidi had this luck.

Many teenage boys followed me, as well as other older men. The women were more releuctant, but when I added in you would get to see the full castle, they complied. They were suckers for history.

I had decided beforehand that if I had to do this, I was going to do it right. I may as well play the part. I was as seductive as possible, as well as convincing. I played the part well, if I do say so myself. I knew I would feel bad about it later, but if it meant Aro getting off my back it was worth it.

What I hadn't been expecting was a little boy with blond hair and green eyes to come up to me. He was so cute.

"Here you go, miss," he said. I would guess he was about four. "I picked this for you from the garden out front because I think you're pretty."

I now didn't feel bad or guilty. My heart was wrenching in pain.

I swallowed it down and faked a smile for him, taking the rose clutched in his fist.

"Thank you," I choked out.

He beamed at me.

Then Demetri came out, looking at the boy curiously.

"Where's your mommy, little boy?" he said softly. His voice had a hard edge to it, though.

The little boy shrugged sheepishly. "I walked away from her to give the pretty lady a rose."

As Demetri led the boy back to the line, I hurriedly walked back to my room with the rose in hand.

I heard the screams from my room-- the ones of the people I led to their deaths. I thought I even heard the scream of the little boy. I sobbed and cried. Hard. It's one thing to lead people to their deaths when you're acting, but when you're back in your own mind, it's more difficult. You realize you killed all those people, even if not by your own hand. I made up my mind that night.

I would have to escape. Tonight.

* * *

**Sorry about the long update again, and the shortness of it. The next chapter should be longer, actually. Promise. I'll make it as long as I can. I'm not sure how chapters are left, but I'm going to try and update as fast as possible now. I'm working on every chapter right after the last. I'll be alternating between _Midnight_ and this. When I update _Midnight_ you can expect an update on this the next day or the same day. I'm trying. Really, I am, but even though it's almost the end of the year, my teachers are still giving projects and homework. I swear they're all evil. *mumbles more to herself***

**Also, Sorry about any misspellings. FF's spell chacker is NOT working. Stupid spell checker. *mumbles once again***

**Live*Love*Review**


	15. Chapter 15: Escape

**I DON'T OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA! SM DOES AND I JUST PLAY IN HER WORLD!**

**Chapter 15: Escape**

I packed money and a change of clothes in a knapsack. I waited until it was night when everyone was doing... _things_. Then, I snuck out the window. Tonight. Tonight was the night I was going to be free.

**Alice POV**

Finally. We were leaving. As we sat in our seats in the plane, I checked Melony's future. I couldn't see anything. She was deciding things too fast, always changing her plan. Was she doing it on purpose? I doubt it, but still... it makes you wonder.

**Melony POV**

I climbed out the window, trying to be as silent as possible. I jumped down into whatever part of the castle. Then, I took off running.

I was a good while away when I heard voices. Actually, a voice. Alec.

**Bella POV**

I figeted in my seat, playing with my fingers. I was seated next to Edward. Not only did that make me nervous, but I had no idea what was happening to Melony. I knwo she would never do the Volturi's diet, but you could only stand so much blood. She doesn't even like human food all that much. It's mostly pancakes and the more fancier kinds.

"Bella, calm down," Edward said soothingly.

I almost felt like I was in love with him again. But no. I wouldn't give him that chance. He was nothing to me. If he wasn't a Cullen, I would peg him as a stalker.

"Bella, please," he pleaded. "Melony is a strong girl. She'll be fine."

I glared at him. "I _know_. I've lived with her for a while now. I know what she's like. It would really help me if you just shut. The hell. _Up._ Thanks."

He was quiet after that. Thank God.

**Melony POV**

I panicked. How had he found me? I know the answer to that. He's a stalker. My own _personal_ stalker.

I ran faster, willing myself to go even more faster. Eventually, I took to hiding. I hid in an alley. I pressed my back against the wall, breathing hard. I tried to quiet it.

"Oh Melony!" Alec sang. "I know you're out here. I can _smell_ you."

Now I was hyperventilating. I took to running once more. I was almost to the border of the city. If I could just make it...

"Boo," a voice breathed.

I nearly screamed. The person--Alec--turned me around to face them.

"I found her," he called in a normal voice.

"Excellent, Alec," Aro's cheerful voice came. "Melony, I'm disappointed in you. Why did you run away?"

I didn't answer. My heart was pounding, along with the blood in my ears. I was breathing hard and fast.

"Seems like she's ashamed," Alec said.

I glared him as well as I could. I noticed we were walking. Back to the castle. Back to my own personal hell.

**Alice POV**

I saw Melony. She was in Alec's arms. She looked worn out. Why? Too bad I couldn't see the past.

I felt sick when I came out of the vision. I looked over to Cole, who was a nervous-wreck. Jacob was trying to calm him as best as he could. But how could you calm a wolf whose imprint was missing, who hadn't seen his imprint for days? There was no way.

"Alice," Edward said. "Was that..."

I nodded. "Yeah. It was. I don't know."

"Melony would never," he protested. "She wouldn't. She loves Cole, as much as I hate to admit it."

I nodded again. "I know. I know."

**Melony POV**

Alec's arm was still wrapped around my waist when he led me to my room.

"Aro says I'm to keep watch over you," he said.

I sat on my bed, not talking.

He looked at me. "Why'd you do it?"

I looked at him incredulously. "You're joking, right?" He didn't answer. "Because I hate this place. You tore me away from my family, my friends, my home. You _kidnapped_ me. Why would I like it here? I was _forced_ to bring innocent people to their death. I'm responsible for a _little boy's_ death! Why on _Earth_ would I like it here? Give me one reason."

"Because I'm here."

I glared at him.

"Get out," I commanded him. "Now. Don't come within fifty feet of me."

My power worked it's magic, and he was gone. Thank God.

* * *

**AN**

**Not much longer, but I'm hoping you liked it. There are only a few more chapters left, then the epilouge. And that's it. I'm not leaving until June 1st so I'll update as much as I can.**

**Live*Love*Review**


	16. Chapter 16: Submission

**I DON'T OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA! SM DOES AND I JUST PLAY IN HER WORLD!**

**We've slacking on reviews. Tsk, tsk. Naw, just joking. Thanks Iggy Ate My Sandwhich for reviewing all the time. Rest of ya'll MAY get a shout-out... if you review. (hint hint)**

**Enjoy the next chapter.**

**Chapter 16: Submission**

Submission. It's defeat. It's accepting your fate. It's giving up. I'm doing just that. Submission. Compliance. Acceptance... _Defeat_.

**Alice POV**

"Come on," I whined, tapping my foot impatiently.

"Alice, calm down," Edward said, rolling his eyes. "Melony isn't going anywhere."

I sighed, exasperated. "Every second we waste she could be giving up all hope on us. Let's go!"

"Thank you, Alice!" Cole yelled. "If these people don't hurry up, I'm going to fly the plane myself.

We were in the plane, waiting for it to take off. There were some "technical difficulties" going on with the plane or something, so they were amking us all wait.

"We could have been there faster if we just swam across the Atlantic Ocean," I muttered to myself.

"Alice, do us all a favor and shut up," Edward said.

I stuck my tongue out at him, and continued glaring at the back of the seat in front of me.

This was taking forever.

**Melony POV**

I sighed as I put on the new dress they wanted me to wear. Instead of the red dress, I was wearing a strapless black dress with a bow. I definitely would have loved to wear this on a date with Cole.

Cole.

I sighed. I had been thinking about him a lot. If anything, he was the one I missed the most. I felt like my other half was gone. Like the Volturi only took half of me. Of course, that probably has to do with the imprint, but still...

"Melony," Demetri called through the door.

"Come in," I said with a slight smile.

Demetri had to be my favorite member of the guard. He was actually pretty nice to me. I saw him as a big brother. He told me what was accepted and what wasn't. He gave me all the rules and guidelines he had learned over the years so I wouldn't make the same mistakes he did. He was actually trying to make my stay here tolerable. For that, I was grateful.

"It's time," he said.

I walked out the door, my heels clicking against the floor, with him trailing behind me. It was one of those rare, cloudy days in Volterra, Italy, so I was able to walk out with just the dress on.

When I came back, Felix and a few other men of the Volturi whistled at me while I walked past with today's group behind me.

I smiled slyly at them, and said, "Don't get your hopes up, boys. This one's taken."

**Alice POV**

I gasped as I saw the vision of Melony. She was smiling and talking and teasing the people at the guard. It looked like she was enjoying herself. Was she?

"Alice, don't be ridiculous," Edward said so the other humans wouldn't hear. "Melony hates the Volturi. She would never."

"You saw it. She was flirting with them! Flirting!"

"Do you not have trust in your niece?" he accused. "You can't really think she enjoys that, do you?"

I admitted to it guiltily in my head. I saw what I saw. I just hoped it wasn't true.

**Melony POV**

I had to admit: being at the Volturi wasn't as gloom and doom as I thought. Of course, that thought was made by the fact that I decided to give in. It had been almost a week. I still wondered if my family was coming, but I knew they wouldn't give up. If I had to be here, I was going to try to enjoy myself. The girls here were haughty and stuck-up, though, (cough, cough, Jane, cough, cough), but I could get along with the guys just fine.

Felix was like a darker Emmett. He was playful with me, pretend flirting and such, while I played 'hard-to-get'. I didn't really want to tease any of them like I did with my uncles, but I figured I might as well make my stay enjoyable while I had to. It worked.

Look at it this way: the Volturi was like a high school, complete with the haughty girls, the playful boys, the most trusted (aka 'popular') boys, the rebel (me), the authority (Aro, Marcus, Caius), and the guy who would never (I mean, NEVER) get the girl (cough, cough, Alec, cough, cough). It was high school, although a _way_ more dangerous high school, but high school netherless.

I still missed my family. I wanted to be back home, back in my room with Nessie and Bella. I wanted to have fun with Jake's pack. I wanted to relish in the fact that I had my full family back.

But I couldn't.

Because I had been kidnapped by the very group that haunted my every nightmare. The Volturi.

* * *

**AN**

**This was a look into what the rescue group had been seeing, and what Melony was feeling. It's almost over, but I have an alternate ending planned out, too. If you want me to do that, please review and tell me. I won't be putting a poll up. So you have to review.**

***Live~Love~Review***


	17. Chapter 17: Rescue

**I DON'T OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA! SM DOES AND I JUST PLAY IN HER WORLD!**

**Chapter 17: Rescue**

**Melony POV**

I flipped up the hood of the black cloak I was to wear. It was the same shade as Jane and Alec's. Yay me.

As I walked through the double doors, I stopped breathing-I didn't want to smell the unlucky human or vampire-and kept my head down-didn't want to see him or her either.

"Hello, Aro," I said quietly.

"Hello, dear," Aro said in his annoyingly cheerful voice.

I gritted my teeth. It irritated me. A lot.

"Why don't you look at our guests?" he suggested.

Of course. The thing is, I don't know why he had me here. I was bait, not really apart of the guard. He never brought me here. Aro knew I refused to use my power, so that's no use. He had Jane and Alec for torture, to get whatever information her needed.

I took a deep breath-I was half-human after all and still needed to breath- as I lifted my head up.

I gasped, and so did my family.

"Melony!" Nessie cried.

"Nessie!" I yelled. "It took you guys long enough."

Cole rolled his eyes. "_Some_ people wanted to make a _'plan'_."

"Cole, shut up," Jacob said.

I rolled my eyes. Even when they're rescuing me, they're still the same.

"Aro, give me back my daughter," Dad demanded. "She's coming back with us."

"Melony knows what she has to do," Aro simply said.

My jaw set again, my teeth gritted. Of course.

"Aro... you are..." I took a deep breath. "! I'm not part of the guard, and no part of the guard may come after me or my family. _Ever._"

That was easier than I thought. I threw off the black cloak, and walked off through the double doors. I didn't look back, and I never would.

**Bella POV**

I was sitting next to Edward once again. I looked back and saw Melony lying on Cole's shoulder. He was laying his head on her head, probably just happy she was there even if they weren't talking.

I sighed, and laid back.

"Bella," Edward said next to me. I closed my eyes.

"Edward, stop," I said. "I... I don't know it I could forgive you, yet. I'll try, I will, but... I just don't know."

"Bella, you've forgiven me. You just refuse to acknowledge it. You'll see."

I opened my eyes, and stared at him.

That's when I realized he was right... so I kissed him.

**Few Days Later, Melony POV**

I kissed Cole as we were sitting at our peir. I missed him so much while in Volterra. Nobody-unless they were the imprintee-could have understood that.

"Cole!" Ashlyn's voice came.

I groaned at the same time as Cole.

"Yes, Ashlyn?" he answered.

"Hello, Melony," she said harshly. "How are you? Haven't seen you in a while?"

"I was kidnapped by the vampire mafia," I replied.

I turned to face her. "And Cole's my soul mate, so fuck off."

That experience in Volterra _definitely_ affected the way I speak.

"I've heard of your family," Ashlyn said. "People on the rez say they're weird, and that something happened years ago to make us all friends."

Cole and I exchanged a look.

"You have no idea."

* * *

**AN**

**Sorry about the whole... spy cliffy thing. By the way, Melony said that last line. But anyway, sorry it's short and about the spyish thing. I had just finished watching "The Spy Next Door", and it was awesome. It also gave me a new idea for a story, but I'll act on that later (don't worry _The Cullens Adopt _fans). Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Next chapter is the last. I'm so sad it's ending. I'll do my sad rant thing next chapter. Review?**

**Live*Love*Review**


	18. Chapter 18: Epilogue

**I DON'T OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA! SM DOES AND I JUST PLAY IN HER WORLD!**

**This is the Christmas of the same year.**

**Chapter 18: Epilogue**

**Melony POV**

Things had picked up around Forks now.

Everyone-minus the pack-was now going to Forks High. Dad and Bella had made up-apparently on the plane-and things were... awkward to say the least. Ashlyn had been imprinted on by Embry-what are the odds of that-and now understood everything. Me and her were actually becoming friends... until her and Nessie met. Now... it was very dramatic to say the least.

Cole and I had just picked up where we left off. Jacob and Nessie were engaged.

Too soon? I wouldn't think so. Of course, Dad was furious. I swear, him and Jacob were just about to fight. Luckily, they didn't... until Nessie told me secretly that they had already had sex when we were in her room. Dad was just about to knock on the door of her room, too. As soon as Jacob was up the stairs, Dad flew at him. It took me, Nessie, Bella, Emmett, _and_ Jasper to break them apart. Eventful? That's an understatement.

Esme and Carlisle had not had our 'bonding' time yet, but they said it would be at Christmas. Today was Christmas.

Nessie and I had a lot of the same gifts. We had both gotten a necklace from them with the Cullen Crest on it. Dad had gotten Nessie an early wedding present: a strapless white wedding dress. It was very beautiful.

"Think of it as a sorry present," he had said. "I'm sorry I attacked your... your... _fiance._"

"Ladies and Gentlemen, he said it!" Jacob exclaimed.

We all laughed.

He had gotten me a ring. He didn't buy it, though. It was a ring he had gotten me a long time ago, back before I thought he was dead. It was my mother's wedding ring.

_Flashback: Melony and the Wedding Ring_

_"Daddy, what ring did you get for Mommy?" I had asked._

_His face twisted into pain. "I... hold on."_

_I sat on my bed in my green polka-dot PJs. When he came back, it was with a black velvet box._

_"This is the ring I gave to your mother," he whispered._

_He opened the box to show a silver ring with a single diamond in it. It had 2 rows of tiny diamonds going half-way around it._

_"This is so pretty," I breathed. "W-would she be mad if I held onto it?"_

_He smiled my smile. "I think she would want you to have it, baby."_

_End Flashback_

"Dad, thank you!" I squealed. "I thought I had lost it."

Emmett had gotten me and Ness a new video game... for him. I think everyone gets how that goes.

Alice had gotten us each a whole bag of clothes. Of course. Rose said her surprise would come at the wedding. Jasper said that too. Jacob had said Nessie's would come on the honeymoon to which she giggled. I gagged at the thought of two of my best friend's... doing it.

Cole had proposed as my gift. Proposal at Christmas? So romantic. That would be a story to tell the kids. Dad growled at my thought. Oops.

Now we were all waiting for Bella to open her gift from Edward. When she did, it was a necklace. A diamond necklace.

"Great," she muttered. Everyone looked at her incredulously so in a fake cheery voice she said, "I mean, I love it! Absolutely _love_ it!"Back in her dreary voice, "Edward, you should have known I wouldn't have changed. Duh."

We all laughed. Same old Bella.

The rest of Christmas... it was uneventful... as uneventful as eight vampires, two hybrids, and two werewolves could be, that is.

* * *

**AN**

**And that's the end. That's it. Wow... not feeling much emotion, but thanks to EVERYONE who read and reviewed. Just... thanks so much. You guys are why I write. Thanks. And so..  
on May 27th, 11:16 pm, I end this fanfic and bid thee farewell.**

**Review for one last time.**


End file.
